


Не мой дом

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прилетев на Новус, экипаж "Судьбы" нашел планету заселенной и процветающий. Во время поездок по планете они посещают храм, принадлежащий "демону Рашу" и там лежит книга, написанная рукой демона. Янг смеется над суевериями и открывает книгу - и попадает в другой мир, где нет звездных врат, а его встречает человек с лицом Раша но другим характером...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вступление

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Эстету Тобиасовичу, за то, что читал кусочки драбблов и поддерживал меня, до тех пор, пока эта идея не вылилась в нечто полноценное. 
> 
> АУ по отношению к событиям обоих сериалов: "Судьба" попадает на Новус, когда планета еще заселена. Событий 12го эпизода и "раздвоения" корабля еще не было. В мире Однажды события идут по новому пути с момента появления Янга.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru)

Но излечит раны и кровь,

Немой кошмар,

Глупая людская любовь -

Бесценный дар.

Сохраните в сердце своем

Родимый дом,

Будьте снова вместе, вдвоем...


	2. Книга, которую не стоило открывать

Новус был похож на подарок с секретом – вроде тех  страшных человечков в коробочках, которые выскакивают на пружинке именно тогда,  когда ты меньше всего их ждешь.   
“Предков с “Судьбы” – Янг не мог серьезно относится к подобному обозначению, как бы ни хотел – приняли радостно. Встреча с представителями правительства,  приглашение остаться жить, экскурсии по планете, еда, медикаменты и предметы  обихода щедро загружаемые на корабль… все было прекрасно. Но все-таки эти люди  были чужими им.  
Полковник Янг не переставал повторять себе, что две  тысячи лет развития не могли не сказаться на обычаях, традициях и культуре, и все равно, его постоянно грыз мерзкий червячок беспокойства. Плохое  предчувствие. Но верить ему слишком сильно не хотелось…  
- А вот это – главная достопримечательность нашего  города. Храм демона Раша. В нем храниться великая книга, написанная рукой  самого демона… ой!...  
Раш только рукой махнул. Подобное “ой” звучало не в первый раз, и, кажется, явный испуг половины встречных ученого скорее забавлял чем раздражал. Великий демон Раш, ну как же!..  
\-  Зато меня здесь уважают,- пожал плечами Николас в ответ на сдавленный смех Парк и Грира.  
Это была одна из множества поездок по планете. Небольшой город в южной части континента. Раш редко выбирался на них, но тут не устоял.  
\-  Вообще-то вы остались на “Судьбе” и никогда не были на Новусе, так что это книга не может быть написана “ рукой демона”,- заметил Броуди.  
\-  Учитывая количество временных аномалий, с которыми мы сталкивались на всю историю существования врат, я бы не был так уверен,- фыркнул Раш. В храме было прохладно, и он отворачивал закатанные на уличной жаре рукава новой рубашки. Янг успел здорово пожалеть вначале экскурсии, что остался в форме, он отвык от такой жары и солнца, но в храме было в самый раз. На удивление, убранство было скромным – каменные стены, резные украшения, только яркие пятна витражей разбавляли картину. В центре храма, на чем-то вроде алтаря действительно лежала  книга.  
\-  Проверить довольно просто,- поддел Янг ученого. - Достаточно сличить почерк.  
\-  Что вы! – мальчик-экскурсовод аж побледнел от такого святотатства. – Книгу нельзя открывать! На того, кто это сделает, падет проклятие!  
\-  Проклятие демона Раша?- Янг, а следом за ним и остальные рассмеялись. Раш недобро прищурился.  
\-  Никак боитесь, полковник?  
Солнечные лучи, проходившие сквозь цветные стекла, вдруг окрасили его кожу и волосы в яркое золото, заблестели искорками, исказили черты, придав лицу выражение глумливой усмешки. Общая расслабляющая атмосфера долгожданного отпуска, надоевшие подколки, Раш, который, похоже, наслаждался этим дурацким поклонением и историей о «демоне»… Янг, мысленно ругая себя, подловил момент, когда экскурсовод отвернулся и поддел обложку книги пальцем. Было это любопытство или желание поставить Раша на место, он не был уверен.  
Книга легко распахнулась на первой странице. Янг успел заметить вычурную буквицу, первые слова – “Однажды, давным-давно…” а потом страница полыхнула огнем, и он с вскриком заслонил лицо рукой, отступил назад… вот только пола под ногами уже не было. 

… - Очнитесь… Вы ранены?  
Янг с трудом открыл глаза. Голова болела так, что хоть топором снимай, чтобы полегчало, саднило ушибленное плечо, он что, упал и приложился о пол… Нет, стоп. О землю! Он лежал на траве, сквозь листья над головой пробивались солнечные лучи. Раш стоял на коленях рядом и несильно тормошил его за плечо.  
\- Николас, какого черта это было… - он осекся. Склонившийся над ним человек не был Рашем, хоть и походил на него внешне. У него было совсем другое лицо, мягкое, чуть испуганное, настороженно-заботливые глаза и волосы без седых прядей.   
\- Что случилось? Где я?  
\- Вы ранены?- спросил незнакомец. Он обнял Янга за плечи и помог ему сесть, протянул фляжку с водой.   
\- Нет, не ранен. Я просто… где я?   
\- В двадцати милях от границы, наша деревня называется Линденхон.*  
Полковнику это не о чем не говорило. Зато… он уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы разглядеть странную одежду незнакомца, и, как ни мало Янг знал о Новусе, на местный его костюм не походил. Что здесь произошло? Они были в храме, было очень жарко… не отрубился же он из-за непривычной жары? Нет, в храме уже было прохладно, а вот когда он открыл книгу в лицо так и полыхнуло жаром.. Книгу. Проклятие демона, мать его, Раша. Это что, всерьез?!!  
\- Что это за страна?- спросил он и голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло.   
\- Западное королевство.  
Это не Новус.   
\- Вам нехорошо? – незнакомец принял стон отчаяния и злости за боль. – Что случилось?   
\- Я… я не знаю,- со вздохом признался Янг.   
Их разговор был прерван мальчиком лет двенадцати – он подбежал к мужчине, крича издали «Папа, ну где же ты! Идем!» и остановился, заметив Янга, на лице мелькнул испуг, но тут же сменился любопытством.   
\- Меня зовут Румпельштильцхен,- сказал мужчина, жестом подзывая мальчика. – А это мой сын, Бей. Мы могли бы проводить вас в деревню.  
Он явно не был слишком доволен ситуацией, и в другом случае Янг отказался бы от помощи, но сейчас выбирать не приходилось.   
\- Было бы здорово,- улыбнулся он, поднимаясь на ноги. От резкого движения голова заболела еще сильней и полковник страдальчески поморщился. Мужчина медленно и с трудом поднялся, опираясь на посох, пошатнулся и Янг машинально подхватил его под локоть, помогая удержать равновесие. Румпеьштильцхен тут же напрягся, шагнул в сторону, чтобы избежать прикосновения. Мужчина сильно хромал и всем весом налегал на посох при каждом шаге.  
\- Идемте. Здесь недалеко. Твою поляну посмотрим завтра.- ласково прибавил он, обращаясь к мальчику.  
\- Ладно.- покладисто согласился мальчик, разглядывая Янга. – А как вас зовут? Вы солдат? С войны, да?  
\- Тише, Бей.   
\- Ничего.- Янг быстро улыбнулся. – Я действительно не представился. Меня зовут Эверетт Янг.   
Румпельштильцхен едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ. 

К деревне они шли около четверти часа, но двигались медленно из-за хромоты Румпельштильцхена. Бей вначале крутился рядом, забрасывая Янга вопросами, от которых у полковника голова кругом шла: а воевал ли он с ограми? А они страшные? А почему он без меча? Но вскоре Румпельштильцхен пресек эти расспросы и Бей убежал вперед. Остаток пути они шли молча.  
Румпельштильцхен подвел Янга к домику на краю деревни, небольшому, бедному и темному. Полковник вспомнил кое-что из прочитанных отчетов и оценил культуру как крайне примитивную. Он уже начал склонятся к мысли, что попал на другую планету, но как? Через врата или и правда – чем черт не шутит – посредством дурацкой книги?  
Сквозь туман в голове Янг все же заметил грубо сколоченную мебель и бедную обстановку. Мужчина уложил его на кровать, Янг почувствовал, что на нем расстегивают куртку, и перехватил запястье до того, как стала видна кобура с пистолетом на боку:  
\- Нет!  
Мужчина отшатнулся. Он что-то тихо произнес испуганным голосом, но Янг не разобрал слов.  
\- Простите. Я не хотел вас пугать.  
Странно было видеть испуганное и в тоже время сочувствующее выражение его лица.  
\- Вам нужно отдохнуть. Поспите немного. Они с Рашем были одновременно похожи и непохожи. Одинаковые лица, одинаковые темные глаза, рост, тонкие губы и худые, с выступающими косточками запястья. Иногда даже взгляд напоминал ему Раша – злой, затравленный, отчаянный и беспомощный одновременно. На этом сходство кончалось. У Раша никогда не было этих мягких просящих интонаций, не было привычки часто улыбаться, пусть и неловко.  
Янг и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон. Он проснулся через несколько часов - на улице уже стемнело и комнату освещала только толстая свеча и огонь в очаге. Голова больше не болела. Кто-то укрыл его покрывалом и положил на лоб мокрую тряпку - она приятно холодила, хотя головная боль уже прошла. Похожий на Раша мужчина сидел у очага, его лицо, освещенное огнем, было немного встревоженным. Он вязал что-то на больших деревянных спицах. Мальчик сидел рядом и сматывал нитки в клубок. Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, мужчина - Румпельштильцхен, вспомнил Янг непроизносимое имя - поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом, а потом с трудом поднялся со своего места, налил воды в глиняную чашку и поднес Янгу. Он сильно хромал и держался то за стол, то за стены и опорные столбы домика.  
\- Спасибо,- Янг улыбнулся благодарно. Мужчина смотрел испуганно и встревоженно. Мальчик отложил шерсть и подошел ближе, но Румпельштильцхен жестом задвинул его за спину. Мальчик обиженно засопел.  
\- Я не хотел побеспокоить вас,- мягко произнес Янг.- И я прошу прощения. Сейчас я уйду, только скажите, не видели ли вы в округе такое большое каменное кольцо?- он описал как мог звездные врата.  
Мужчина молча покачал головой.  
\- А город?  
\- На востоке Большой лес, на севере - река и Белое королевство, а на Юге и Западе - горы и страна огров. Ближайший город в пяти милях отсюда к западу, а столица - в 12ти милях,- выпалил мальчик.  
\- Бей!..- мужчина был испуган, так явно, что Янгу стало не по себе. Что здесь происходит?!!  
\- У вас очень образованный сын,- попытался он успокоить Румпельштильцхена.- Спасибо.  
\- Иди, Бей, оставь нас,- Румпельштильцхен подтолкнул мальчика между лопаток, а когда он ушел - обратился к Янгу:- Вы хотите вернутся на фронт, господин?  
Янг помедлил, прежде чем сказать правду:  
\- Нет. Я не хочу вернутся на фронт. Послушайте, это очень странная история, но я не вру, клянусь. Я прибыл сюда из другого мира...

Его самые худшие опасения оправдались. В этом мире не было Звездных Врат. Ему некуда было идти. Румпельштильцхен что-то говорил про волшебные бобы, но для Янга все это звучало бредом. Ему придется остаться здесь и разбираться самому, и неизвестно сколько времени это займет.  
\- Могу я остаться здесь на несколько дней? Я не хочу стеснять вас, но у меня нет денег.  
Румпельштильцхен выглядел не слишком обрадованным перспективой, но кивнул. Он отошел к очагу и занялся приготовлением еды. Янг недолго наблюдал, как мужчина, хромая, ходит по комнате, а потом предложил помощь. Румпельштильцхен попытался отказаться, но полковник, не слушая возражений, забрал тяжелый котелок, пристроил на огонь. Опустился на колени, чтобы перемешать угли в очаге. После этого его попросили, если не трудно, принести воды из колодца.  
К ужину он смог разговорить хозяина. Румпельштильцхен не слишком охотно, но рассказывал о себе. Он разводит овец, стрижет их и прядет нитки, вяжет. Этим и зарабатывает на жизнь. Бей его сын, ему 11ть, мать умерла. На юге уже 15ть лет идет война с ограми, с тех пор как в особенно теплый год они преодолели Ледяной Перевал в огромных горах на юге.  
К ужину с улицы пришел Бей. Посмотрел на Янга обеспокоенно, и явно не был рад новости о том, что этот страшный мужчина поживет с ними. Когда они поели, Румпельштильцхен опять предложил Янгу отдохнуть. Кровать в домике была только одна, не считая меньшей, за занавеской, где спал мальчик. Янг попытался спросить, нет ли еще одного одеяла - он собирался лечь на полу, у очага. Румпельштильцхен испуганно вздрогнул и стал убеждать, что это его обязанность как хозяина, уступить постель гостю, Янг отказывался... И в тот момент, когда спор с Рашем перерос бы в скандал, Румпельштильцхен неожиданно рассмеялся.  
\- Я хотел быть гостеприимным хозяином.  
Янг улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Кровать достаточно большая для нас обоих. Обещаю не храпеть во сне.  
По лицу Румпельштильцхена пробежала тень, но он тут же согласился. После недолгого спора они так и уснули рядом, а утром, проснувшись, Янг с удивлением обнаружил, что заботливо укутан покрывалом. Он проснулся поздно и мальчика уже не было в доме, а до странности похожий на Раша хозяин сидел у прялки, и губы у него шевелились будто он напевал про себя.  
\- Доброе утро.  
При звуке голоса он вздрогнул, но обернулся с улыбкой. Улыбкой которая в глазах Янга совсем не вязалась с этим лицом, слишком она была светлой и мягкой для него.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Хорошо,- полковник улыбнулся.- Спасибо, что приютили.  
Он умылся из ведра и, уговорив Румпи что не надо бегать вокруг, сам нашел овечье молоко и теплый хлеб. После завтрака Янг ушел оглядеться. Вернулся он поздно вечером, уставший и расстроенный. Никто ничего не знал. Почти никто не разговаривал с ним, большинство просто смотрели тревожно и отделывались общими фразами. Ему некуда было идти, кроме бедного дома на окраине деревни. Янг подумал что, вероятнее всего Румпельштильцхен и мальчик решили что он ушел и уже не вернется, и вздохнули с облегчением. Но, когда Янг вошел, на столе было накрыто на троих и его ждали к ужину.


	3. Отчаявшаяся душа

На третий день у Янга появилось ощущение, что он живет здесь не меньше месяца. Полковник выучил, где лежит простая утварь в маленькой комнатке, перестал пугать мальчика. Привык говорить тише, потому что в маленькой комнате его голос звучал неприятно громко, отбирать у хозяина тяжелый котелок, с которым тот неловко управлялся, иногда подавать руку, чтобы помочь сделать пару шагов по комнате. Молча взял на себя обязанность следить за очагом и ходить в деревню, если нужно было. Румпельштильцхен с благодарностью принял эту помощь, как вначале считал Янг, из-за хромой ноги. Вскоре оказалось, что он ошибался.   
В поисках ответа на вопрос, где он и как здесь очутился, Янг отправился в соседний городок – там был книжный магазин и его «очень мудрый владелец» как выразился Румпельштильцхен. Который должен был знать хоть что-то за пределами этой деревни, леса вокруг и войны. Идти было неблизко, и когда Янг вернулся, уже сгущались сумерки. Погода испортилась, весь день шел дождь, то мелкий и  
неприятный, то усиливающийся почти до ливня.  
Дом, хоть и пустой, встретил его еще теплым очагом. Янг привычно уже стащил сапоги и прошел к очагу, подбросил дров. Присел на корточки, грея у огня озябшие руки.  
Дверь открылась, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Румпельштильцхен медленно перешагнул через порог, едва удержавшись на ногах. Он узнал Янга и все равно напрягся.  
\- Я уже дома.  
Янг поднялся, шагнул вперед, протягивая руку. И тут понял, что что-то не так. Что-то было очень сильно не так. Сходство с Рашем вдруг усилилось, потому что лицо застыло равнодушной маской, и оно было испачкано кровью. Одежда промокла насквозь.  
Когда Румпельштильцхен оперся на его руку, Янг заметил, что кисть руки покрыта кровоподтеками и ссадинами.  
\- Что случилось?- он сам услышал как в голосе прорезался металл, жесткий командирский тон, вызванный вспыхнувшей злостью. Ответа не последовало. Янг шагнул ближе, и Румпи выронил посох, оперся о его плечо, едва не наваливаясь всем весом. Он прижимал ладонь к боку и болезненно морщился на каждом вздохе.  
\- Ладно, потом разберемся, что произошло… Можешь идти? Давай, здесь пару шагов...  
Румпельштильцхен сильнее ухватился за него, но после каждого шага останавливался, чтобы вздохнуть. Янг не знал, как у него хватило сил добраться до дома. Он осторожно уложил Румпи на постель, снял с него мокрый, порванный на плече плащ. Хотел помочь снять ботинки и лечь нормально, но Румпи резко сел – и тут же захлебнулся стоном.  
\- Нет, нет, не надо, я сам…  
\- Тихо. Тебе больно дышать?  
\- Немного. Где… где Бей?  
\- Я только что пришел и не видел его.  
Румпельштильцхен испуганно оглянулся.  
\- Он, должно быть, ушел в деревню, там сегодня гулянье… Я надеюсь, они не посмеют..  
\- Дай мне только взглянуть на твои раны, и я схожу за ним, хорошо?  
Румпи несмело кивнул. Янг помог ему снять жилет и рубашку.  
Одежда промокла насквозь и была в грязи. Румпельштильцхен настороженно следил за ним, когда Янг осторожно, стараясь не причинить боли, прикоснулся к покрытым синяками ребрам. Кое-где были и ссадины, и полковник понял, что били ногами, стиснул зубы, подавляя желание выругаться. Кажется, кости, по крайней мере, не были сломаны. Румпи тихо застонал, и тут же спрятал лицо в сгибе  
локтя, глуша стоны. Кровоподтеки выглядели жутковато, особенно один, красно фиолетовый и болезненный даже на вид.  
\- Это не страшно, заживет. – Румпельштильцхен отвел его руку, сел. Он еще рвано дышал от боли, но страх за Бея был сильнее.   
\- Даже не думай вставать. Я пойду за Беем, а ты пообещай, что будешь лежать смирно.  
Румпельштильцхен схватил его за рукав куртки, умоляюще заглянул в лицо:  
\- Обещаю. Только найди его, пожалуйста…  
Янг поднялся, взял куртку, проверяя в кармане ли нож, но в этот момент хлопнула дверь.  
\- Пап, там на площади музыка, на скрипке играют, так красиво, только дождь помешал… - Бей ввалился в комнату, раскрасневшийся, возбужденный, на ходу выкладывая нехитрые новости. И остановился, едва разглядел распухшее, окровавленное лицо Румпельштильцхена.  
\- Папа?...  
Он обнял отца и прижался к нему, Румпи погладил сына по волосам, стал успокаивать.  
\- Ты в порядке, Бей? Никто тебя не тронул?  
\- Нет!- мальчик упрямо вскинул голову, как бы говоря, пусть попробуют!.  
\- Тогда иди, займись овцами и запри калитку. Только не уходи со двора, хорошо?  
\- Пап, может я…  
\- Иди, малыш. Я в порядке.  
Бей готов был начать спорить, но Янг положил ему руку на плечо.  
\- Я о нем позабочусь.  
Мальчик серьезно кивнул и вышел, но в дверях обернулся. Лицо у него было напряженное и испуганное, но все-таки он подчинился желанию отца.   
\- Давай промоем твои раны,- предложил Янг, как только за Беем закрылась дверь. – Есть ненужные тряпки? Скажи где, пока я что-то полезное не испортил.  
Он сел на край кровати, пристроил рядом на стуле миску с водой.  
\- Эверетт, не надо. Давай я лучше сам…  
\- Перестань. У тебя все лицо в крови, дай хоть смою.  
Он намочил тряпку, осторожно прижал ее к щеке. Румпельштильцхен торопливо повернул голову, так, чтобы Янгу было удобнее. Ссадины на лице еще кровоточили, кровь мешалась с грязью, засохшей брызгами и полосами на коже. Янг осторожно обмыл щеку, разбитые губы, стараясь не причинять лишней боли. Раcпотрошил набор первой помощи, вытащил пропитанные антисептиком салфетки.  
\- Будет немного жечь, потерпи.  
Он положил свободную руку Румпельштильцхену на плечо, удерживая его на месте, и бережно, но твердо прижал салфетку к щеке. Румпи дернулся всем телом и тихонько заскулил, схватил его за руку.  
\- Отпусти меня!  
\- Это просто лекарство. – Янг сжал его плечо сильнее.  
\- Нет! Отпусти! – Румпельштильцхен неожиданно ударил его по руке со всей силы, отшатнулся, попытался вскочить на ноги, но не смог, согнулся, хрипло дыша от боли. Его колотила дрожь.  
\- Успокойся!  
Привычка оказалась сильнее осторожности и рявкнул Янг приказным тоном. Румпельштильцхен сжался, закрывая руками лицо. Янг мысленно выругался. Его только что жестоко избили, конечно он боится тебя!   
\- Успокойся.- повторил он тише.- Я не причиню тебе вреда. Это лекарство и оно поможет.  
Он коснулся плеча Румпи, пытаясь заставить его выпрямиться, но тот сжался еще сильнее, по телу пробежала дрожь и Янг убрал руку.   
\- Я не причиню тебе вреда,- повторил он, тихо и мягко.- Я хочу помочь. Доверься мне.  
Румпельштильцхен медленно поднял голову, отнял руки от лица. Он отвел глаза и стиснул руки, пытаясь скрыть дрожь. Янг осторожно прижал салфетку к ссадине. Румпи дернулся, но не оттолкнул его, молча терпел, пока Янг прижигал ссадины на щеке и губах.   
Грязь и запекшаяся кровь была на груди и плечах, Янг начал смывать ее. Румпельштильцхен нервно вздрагивал от прикосновений. Вода была холодной, и он вскоре начал меленько дрожать, Янг невольно заметил, как напряглись соски от холода... И поймал себя на том, что вся ситуация неожиданно возбуждает его. Этот человек с лицом Раша, покорно позволяющий лечить его , обмывать ссадины, трогать… Послушно подставляющийся под каждое прикосновение. Лицо обожгло жаром от стыда. Нашел время… Янг невольно отодвинулся.  
\- Давай я лучше сам. – Румпельштильцхен взял тряпку у него из рук, принялся мыться сам, стирая грязь резкими, неловкими движениями. Руки у него сильно дрожали. Полковник несколько минут наблюдал за ним, но не выдержал, накрыл руку Румпельштильцхена своей.   
\- Ты делаешь себе больно. Не надо. Мне не трудно помочь.   
Румпи медленно разжал руку, позволяя ему забрать импровизированную мочалку.  
Кровоподтеки на боку потемнели и выглядели пугающе, особенно один, дополнявшийся довольно глубокой ссадиной. Полковник прижал к ней тряпку, стараясь действовать осторожней, но Румпи все равно дернулся и коротко застонал сквозь зубы.   
\- Убери от него руки!  
Бей стоял на пороге, сердитый, сжав кулаки, словно мог заставить Янга выполнить требование. В глазах мальчика не было и намека на страх.  
\- Я не собираюсь причинять вред,- пояснил Янг, проникаясь невольным уважением к пацану.   
\- Ты делаешь ему больно!  
\- Эверетт лечит меня, Бей. Все в порядке.   
Янг оглянулся на Румпельштильцхена и поразился необыкновенному восхищению с которым Румпи смотрел на сына. Бей сел в ногах постели и, сердито хмурясь, наблюдал, как Янг промывает и прижигает антисептиком ссадины. Едва лечение закончилось, Румпи попытался встать.  
\- Нужно приготовить ужин.   
\- Лежи,- полковник удержал его за плечи, стараясь, чтобы жест не выглядел грубым.   
\- Но ты проделал такой путь и наверняка устал. И голодный. - Румпельштильцхен робко коснулся его руки, жестом прося отпустить. Пальцы у него были ледяные и все еще дрожали.   
Шок, сообразил Янг, отсюда и неожиданный всплеск энергии - адреналин еще бушует. Через четверть часа он свалится пластом.   
\- Мы с Беем сами разберемся. Верно, парень?   
Мальчик серьезно кивнул.  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, папа.   
Под двойным натиском Румпи сдался и Янг помог ему лечь поудобнее, укутал одеялом. Румпельштильцхен натянул одеяло до подбородка и устало прикрыл глаза. Янг поманил Бея к очагу:  
\- Я не очень-то умею готовить, так что командуй, что делать, Бей.   
Мальчик, гордый от того что оказался ответственным, занялся ужином. Первым делом они заварили для Румпельштильцхена малиновый чай, и Янг помог ему напиться. Вскоре Румпельштильцхен уснул.  
Они долго провозились с ужином, но зато Бей успокоился, перестал с беспокойством оглядываться на Румпи и вскоре уже запросто болтал, с детской непосредственностью рассказывая о своих делах. Янг удивился, что мальчик не задает вопросов о случившемся, но поддерживал разговор и слушал с интересом - рассказы Бея прибавляли деталей к его пониманию местной жизни.   
\- Я прочитал в сказке, что раз в году в лесу растет волшебный цветок, который приносит богатство и рассказал ребятам. Только я не сказал им, что это выдуманная история, и мы пошли его искать. Ночью. А потом заблудились и пришли домой только утром.   
\- И тебе за это влетело,- посочувствовал Янг. Бей победно улыбнулся:  
\- А вот и нет. Папа не такой.- он покосился на спящего Румпи и добавил виновато: - но он жутко расстроился что со мной что-то случилось, и мы договорились, что я буду спрашивать разрешения перед тем как уходить надолго.   
\- А я,- поделился воспоминаниями Янг,- примерно в твоем возрасте попытался исследовать пещеры недалеко от города и провалился. Хорошо что был не один и друзья позвали на помощь, правда отец с меня все равно шкуру спустил. Это я прочитал книгу о том как в подземном мире нашли диноз...., всяких необычных животных.   
\- А вы умеете читать?  
\- Это необычно?- небрежно уточнил Янг.   
\- Не знаю...- Бей задумался. - Папа умеет, потому что бабушка его научила и у нас остались ее книги. Староста умеет и еще ведьма, я был у нее, там целая полка свитков. А больше не знаю.  
Полковник пожал плечами:  
\- Это не такое уж сложное дело.   
Книги хранившиеся у Румпельштильцхена Янг видел - сборник историй, непонятно сказок или легенд, и книга с описанием свойств местных растений. А вот к ведьме решил наведаться.   
Наконец было готово что-то среднее между жидкой кашей и густым супом. Первую миску Янг отнес Румпельштильцхену. Тот с трудом выбрался из-под одеяла, чтобы поесть и Эверетт заметил, что у Румпи горят щеки и сильно блестят глаза. У него начинался жар. Янг и Бей устроились на полу рядом с кроватью, чтобы составить компанию больному. Румпельштильцхен не жалел похвал ужину, и вскоре Бей уже счастливо улыбался.   
По вечерам Янг обычно сидел у очага – его гипнотизировал живой огонь - и раздумывал над случившимся, иногда - беседовал с Румпельштильценом. Но сегодня он был слишком вымотан и решил лечь сразу же. Румпельштильцен, только что выпивший еще чашку чая, зябко кутался в одеяло и вздрогнул, когда Янг присел на край постели и коснулся его плеча.   
\- Как ты?  
Румпи бледно улыбнулся:  
\- Меня немного знобит, но это ничего. Утром все будет хорошо.   
Янг тронул его лоб. Формулировка «немного знобит» явно была преуменьшением - лицо у него горело, глаза были пьяные от жара. Янг думал, что тут повлияло все – и стресс, и побои, и то что он промок насквозь и перемерз. На Земле все было бы просто – жаропонижающее и часов десять сна. Здесь Румпельштильцхен дрожал, едва ли не с головой кутаясь под одеяло, и Янг сильнее развел огонь, хотя в комнате стало душно.   
\- У тебя есть какие-нибудь лекарства?  
\- Нет,- Румпельштильцхен тронул его руку. - Ложись, Эверетт. Со мной все будет хорошо. Янг забрался в постель и после недолгого колебания лег рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы его одеяла хватило на них обоих. По тому как Румпи ежился, пытался подтянуть одеяло ближе к лицу, было понятно, что это не слишком помогло.   
\- Иди сюда,- Янг обнял его и притянул ближе, согревая собой. Румпи напрягся было, и полковник успокаивающе погладил его по плечу. Тепло его тела помогало - Румпи прижался ближе, зарылся лицом куда-то ему в плечо и начал засыпать. Пряди волос щекотали полковнику лицо и шею.   
Эту ночь Янг спал плохо, боясь ненароком слишком сильно прижать Румпельшитльцхена и сделать ему больно. И всю ночь ему снился Раш, лежащий в его объятиях. Только это был мертвый Раш, потому что живой никогда бы так не спал, и его пальцы у Янга на шее были холодными. И во сне Янгу очень хотелось встряхнуть его и разбудить, но он знал, что нельзя – потому что тогда перед ним будет страшное чудовище, которое убьет его… и продолжал лежать, сжимая в объятиях мертвое тело.   
На рассвете он проснулся в холодном поту, и реальность казалась продолжением кошмара… пока он не сообразил, что обнимает не Раша, а Румпельштильцхена и тот пытается осторожно высвободится из его рук. Янг принес ему попить, игнорируя робкие протесты «я могу встать, ну зачем ты…», проверил температуру. Жар еще не спал совсем, но явно уменьшился.   
\- Спасибо,- тихо и почтительно произнес Румпельштильцхен. – Я очень благодарен тебе за заботу.   
\- Не стоит,- Янг пожал плечами. – Мне это не трудно.   
Янг сделал то, чего с Рашем себе позволить не мог, но всегда хотел – протянул руку и ласково потрепал по волосам. Жест вышел грубоватым и Румпи вздрогнул, совсем как Раш когда-то, но не сжался, а, напротив, улыбнулся ему.


	4. Защитник

Комната освещалась только огнем очага, но после темной улицы этого хватало. Румпельштильцхен, тяжело опираясь на крышку стола, выкладывал монеты и остаток пряжи. Янг подошел, медленно раздеваясь на ходу.  
\- И часто так бывает?  
\- Что?.. – несмотря на невинное выражение лица Янг уже знал, его вопрос поняли, просто не хотят отвечать. Иногда они с Рашем были чертовски похожи.  
\- И часто односельчане отбирают у тебя деньги?  
Он все время забывал, что с Румпельштильцхеном не нужен это стальной угрожающий тон – он и так ответит. Но если просто спросить, с легким нажимом, не будет вздрагивать и торопливо, ломко сглатывать прежде чем заговорить.  
\- Иногда. Они… они немного сердятся.   
Янг коротко и емко обрисовал тремя нецензурными словами свое мнение.   
\- Сколько на самом деле стоит пряжа? Сколько бы за нее дали, если бы не ты продавал?  
Губы шевельнулась, но ответа он не услышал.   
\- Громче. – сейчас Янга уже не слишком волновала ясно слышимая в его голосе злость. Он и так копил большую часть, не выпуская.  
\- Вдвойне. 

Не прошло и пяти минут, как Янг вернулся. Молча высыпал на стол зажатые в кулаке монеты, игнорируя испуганный и напряженный взгляд, Румпельштильцхена.  
\- Но здесь же… больше чем нужно.  
Полковник криво усмехнулся и медленно сжал руку в кулак.  
\- Не люблю мошенников.   
Он стянул куртку, чуть морщась, когда грубая ткань задевала ссаженные о чужие зубы костяшки. На фоне морального удовлетворения это было мелочью. Румпельштильцхен молча смотрел на него, с выражением, которое Янг затруднился бы описать. А потом медленно и неловко поклонился, прижимая руки к груди.   
\- Не надо,- Янг коснулся его плеча, останавливая и Румпи вздрогнул, то ли от его прикосновения, то ли от голоса, торопливо кивнул.   
Он осторожно взял влажную от дождя куртку из рук Янга, стал пристраивать ее на спинке стула возле очага. Глаз он так и не поднял. Янг чувствовал, что разговор не окончен и стоял рядом, молча ждал продолжения. Он машинально протянул руку, чтобы подстраховать, когда мужчина шагнул к нему. И неожиданно они оказались почти вплотную, Румпи поднял глаза и что-то в его лице сейчас настолько напоминало Раша, что Янг невольно вздрогнул и притянул его к себе. По привычке, он скорее ожидал, что его оттолкнут. Румпельштильцхен подался к нему, касаясь его губ своими. Это не было похоже на поцелуй, и Янг на секунду растерялся.   
\- Если ты хочешь, я был бы рад… доставить тебе удовольствие.   
Он не то услышал слова, не то почувствовал на губах чужое дыхание. И поцеловал в ответ, даже не задумываясь что делает, нежно, жарко, опустив руку на затылок и зарываясь пальцами в длинные мягкие пряди. Румпельштильцхен на миг замер под его прикосновениями, но потом ответил на поцелуй, неумело и нежно, поддаваясь напору Янга откинул голову ему на ладонь. Янг почувствовал его руки у себя на плечах, не объятия, а скорее осторожное прикосновение. Потом оно стало уверенней, ладони скользнули по груди. Он притянул мужчину к себе и Румпи послушно подался на встречу, прижимаясь бедрами к его паху, проник пальцами под футболку. Обнять он не смел, боясь что Янг сбросит его руки, но осторожно гладил по животу, медленно опускаясь ниже. Поцелуи становились все более жадными, Янг покусывал его губы, не больно но властно, иногда почти не давая сделать вдох. Его возбуждение было уже очевидным. Эверетт отпустил его немного, и Румпельштильцхен понял это как знак продолжать, аккуратно высвободился из его рук. Он пытался двигаться тихо и мягко, но когда попытался опустится на колени, хромая нога не выдержала веса. Янг попытался подхватить его под локоть, но не успел, Румпи неловко упал на колени. Он торопливо провел кончиками пальцев по руке Янга, жестом убеждая что все хорошо, прося разжать стиснутые на локте пальцы. Янг подчинился, хотя в его глазах мелькнуло беспокойство.   
Застежка на поясе была незнакомой, и он никак не могу справится с ней, руки тряслись от волнения. Янг накрыл его пальцы своей рукой и молча отвел в сторону, сам расстегнул пояс. Румпи успел только коснутся губами его пальцев, благодаря за уступку, проглотил виноватое « не надо, я сам…».   
Дотронутся в первый раз было трудно, и он коснулся только кончиками пальцев, потом лизнул сквозь ткань. У Янга вырвался прерывистый вздох. Он откинулся назад, опираясь на стол, когда члена вначале коснулись руки, а потом язык. Ласки были слишком медленными и осторожными.   
Дыхание у Янга сбивалось почти на стоны, когда Румпи облизывал его член, обхватил губами головку, неловко пытаясь ласкать его. Румпельштильцхен невольно напрягся, когда чужие пальцы зарылись ему в волосы, инстинктивно он ожидал, что Янг сгребет пряди в кулак и грубо толкнется рот, но почувствовал, что его скорее гладят по волосам. От осознания этого волна жара пробежала по телу. Он постарался взять глубже, лаская губами и языком, и у Янга вырвался приглушенный стон. Янг толкнулся бедрами вперед, отдаваясь ощущениям, пытаясь войти глубже. Неловкие и осторожные ласки неожиданно заводили его.   
Румпи отшатнулся, выпустил член изо рта, зарылся лицом в рукав, пытаясь скрыть инстинктивный кашель.   
\- Ты в порядке?- Янг легонько погладил его по затылку, успокаивая.  
\- Да, да. Прости,- Румпельшильцхен поцеловал его бедро сквозь ткань, пытаясь незаметно отереть выступившие слезы, и вернулся к прежним действиям, Спазм сжал горло и взять глубоко не получалось, но хриплые вздохи Янга опять перешли в стоны, и – очень быстро – в хриплые и рваные « еще немного…» «вот так». Он убрал руку с волос Румпи и вцепился в столешницу, стискивая пальцы так, что костяшки белели, стонал почти непрерывно. Он быстро кончил, запрокинув назад голову, чтобы сдержать рвущие громкие стоны, заставить себя не двигаться. И еще несколько минут не мог пошевелится, заставить себя разжать пальцы, боясь, что сейчас соскользнет на пол. Ноги его не держали. Наконец он медленно выпрямился, со смущенной и одновременно довольной улыбкой…  
Румпельштильцхен сидел на полу у его ног, прижимая ладонь к испачканным губам. Янг мог бы поклясться, что мужчина следил за ним, и отвел глаза, как только почувствовал ответный взгляд. Полковник наклонился к нему, подхватил под локти, чтобы помочь встать, но Румпельштильцхен вдруг сжался, словно ожидал удара. Ошеломленный увиденным, Янг убрал руки, присел на корточки рядом с ним. Прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Румпи спросил, нервно облизывая губы:   
\- Я сделал что-то не так? Тебе не понравилось?  
\- Ну что ты,- Янг мягко улыбнулся ему и медленно провел рукой по волосам, старясь прикасаться осторожнее. Он не знал, что еще можно сказать. – Это было… здорово.  
Его слова прозвучали до странного глупо и полковник мысленно чертыхнулся, но Румпельштильцхен поднял голову, заглянул ему в лицо. И улыбнулся в ответ, уже понимая, что Янг доволен.   
Все в порядке? Вставай. – Янг помог ему подняться, обнял за плечи и притянул к себе. Хотел было поцеловать, но Румпи шарахнулся назад, отвернул голову. Не желая пугать его, Янг разжал руки, пытливо заглянул в лицо:  
\- Что случилось?   
\- Нет, я просто... ничего,- Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, тепло и смущенно и чуть откинул голову, подставляясь под поцелуй.   
Янг зарылся ладонью в мягкие волосы, нежно поглаживая, перебирая прядки. Раша иногда хотелось грубо дернуть за пряди, до боли и слез на глазах , а еще - впиться поцелуем, обирая дыхание, вдавить в стену... Сейчас было по другому. Поцелуи были нежными, руки, гладившие его спину и плечи сквозь футболку - осторожными. Янг поцеловал и легонько прикусил шею под ухом и Румпи послушно откинул голову назад, открывая горло. Стоило провести языком по чуть-чуть покрасневшей метке укуса, как у него вырвался сдавленный вздох. Янг потянул его в сторону постели, не разжимая объятий и не переставая целовать, хотел было толкнуть в грудь, но в последний момент сообразил что не стоит, утянул за собой, не разжимая рук.   
Он немного отодвинулся, опираясь на руки, разглядывая лежащего под ним мужчину. У Румпельштильцхена припухли губы и раскраснелись щеки, перепутанные Янгом волосы растрепались. Глаза были удивленные. Янга это смущало - молчаливое удивление и непонимание - он не мог понять, что оно означает. Румпи не пытался ни спросить что-то, ни оттолкнуть его, лежал неподвижно, только кончиками пальцев поглаживал его руку повыше локтя. Но стоило коснутся губами его шеи - вздрогнул, сбился на громкий вздох. Янг сдвинулся, чтобы не наваливаться на него всем весом, путаясь пальцами в шнурках - слишком непривычно - развязал ворот рубашки, ткань сползла, обнажая ключицы и плечо. Румпельштильцхен пытался возвращать поцелуи, гладил его не переставая по груди и плечам. Только иногда его руки на секунду замирали, и в этот момент дыхание срывалось почти на хрип. Янг просунул руку под рубашку, поглаживая живот и грудь. Нашел наощупь и легонько обвел пальцем сосок, улыбнулся еще одному громкому вздоху. Румпи вздрогнул и прикусил губу, заметив его улыбку.  
\- Не сдерживайся так,- прошептал Янг ему в губы, мягко целуя, заставляя отпустить прикушенную губу.   
И одновременно провел рукой вниз по животу, опустил ладонь на пах. Этого хватило чтобы сорвать стон, неожиданно громкий, Румпи подался навстречу прикосновению. Янг погладил его через одежду, наслаждаясь рваными вздохами. Эта отзывчивость заводила его, заставляла целовать более жадно, ласкать сильнее, вырывая новые стоны. Расстегнуть пояс одной рукой вышло легко, но чертовы завязки путались между пальцев. Румпи немного напрягся - Янг почувствовал, как он вздрогнул и замер, заметил судорожно дернувшийся кадык, но прежде чем успел убрать руку, возвращаясь к более невинным ласкам, услышал тихое:  
\- Снять?..  
\- Да. - он подкрепил просьбу поцелуем в шею, послушно отодвинулся, когда Румпи отвел его руки, стащил штаны и бросил их куда-то на пол. Неуверенно потянул за подол рубашки, бросил на Янга вопросительный взгляд. Полковник инстинктивно почувствовал, что ему некомфортно, и мягко улыбнулся:   
\- Не надо. Оставь.   
Румпельштильцхен торопливо кивнул и перевернулся, лег лицом вниз, немного раздвинув ноги. По тому как напряглись плечи Янг понял, что он нервничает и боится, несильно потянул за плечо, чтобы перевернуть на спину. Румпи подчинился его жесту, но залился краской. И тихо спросил дрожащим голосом:  
\- Скажи как мне лечь. А то ведь... я не знаю что тебе нравится.   
В первую очередь Янгу не нравились виноватые нотки в его тоне.  
\- Просто расслабься,- шепнул он, легонько поглаживая обнаженное бедро.  
Но под рукой ощущалась мелкая дрожь, и Янг убрал руку. А потом еще раз поцеловал его, властно но без грубости, покусывал и вылизывал шею, гладил по груди иногда задевая соски сквозь ткань, до тех пор, пока опять не услышал тихие, словно бы почти подавленные стоны. На этот раз более смелые ласки его не испугали - стоило Янгу прикоснутся к его члену Румпи не вздохнул, а скорее всхлипнул, откинув назад голову и зажмурившись. Янг немного задрал подол рубашки, поцеловал в живот, провел языком по выступающим косточкам на бедре. Несмотря на попытки сдерживать стоны, Румпи отзывался на каждое касание, и его тихие стоны и вздохи заставляли Янга терять голову. Он поцеловал сильнее оставляя засос на светлой коже, куснул за бедро, не прекращая ласк. Румпельштильцхен легонько коснулся его плеча и тихо попросил:  
\- Хватит… пожалуйста.   
Янг поднял голову и вопросительно взглянул на него, но отпустил, отстранился.   
\- Что-то не так?  
Румпи отрицательно покачал головой, да он и не выглядел испуганным – щеки раскраснелись, глаза блестели от возбуждения. Он приподнялся на локтях и немного отодвинулся, шире развел колени, прогнулся в спине, приподнимая бедра. Янг сглотнул, оценив откровенность позы.   
\- Ты уверен?- тихо переспросил он, легонько поглаживая Румпи по ноге.  
\- Уверен.  
Несмотря на тихий голос, ответ прозвучал уверенно.   
\- Есть какое-то масло или что-то вроде…   
Румпи понятливо кивнул:  
\- Прости, я забыл. Сейчас. – он хотел было сесть, но Янг удержал его за плечо.   
\- Не вставай, я сам возьму.   
\- Керамическая бутылка в шкафу… да.   
Он вылил немного на ладонь – запах был незнакомый, резковатый но приятный. Янг несколько раз провел ладонью по члену, давая заново привыкнуть к прикосновениям. Румпи заглядывал ему в лицо, но, поймав ответный взгляд, вздрогнул и потупился.  
\- Все в порядке,- мягко шепнул Янг, пытаясь успокоить его не только лаской, но и голосом. – Не бойся. Останови меня, если будет больно.   
Румпельштильцхен приподнялся на руках, поцеловал его, это вышло одновременно нежно и страстно. Янг улыбнулся ему, возвращая поцелуй и легонько провел пальцами вокруг входа, несильно нажал.  
Румпи напрягся мгновенно, стояло пальцу проникнуть внутрь, сделал движение чтобы отодвинутся, но сжался, замер.   
\- Тебе неприятно?  
\- Нет, нет.- улыбка вышла неуверенной, бледной, но он подался навстречу, пытаясь сильнее насадится на палец.   
\- Тише…- Янг погладил его бедро, легонько поцеловал внутреннюю поверхность, отвлекая от непривычных ощущений. Румпи выдохнул и Янг почувствовал как он старается расслабится, начал медленно ласкать, успокаивая поцелуями.   
Румпельштильцхен быстро стал вновь срываться на рваные вздохи, и Янг осторожно добавил второй палец, упиваясь ощущением тесноты, горячего тела, и – больше всего – мгновенной отзывчивостью на самые крохотные ласки. Румпи теперь стонал почти не переставая, комкал в ладонях покрывало. Выгнулся всем телом и пораженно вздохнул, когда Янг, дразня, провел языком по его члену. Он уже расслабился и Янг теперь ласкал жестче, то вгоняя пальцы до самых костяшек, то разводя их, растягивая вход. Когда полустоны-полувсхлипы стали почти непрерывными, он подвинулся, навис над лежащим мужчиной опираясь на руки.  
\- Как ты?  
Вместо ответа Румпи улыбнулся, кивнул. В его глазах мелькнула неуверенность и что-то еще, чего Янг не смог понять.  
\- Обними меня, хочешь?   
Румпельштильцхен послушно обнял его за шею, прижался ближе. Когда Янг медленно толкнулся внутрь, его руки напряглись, Румпи прижался лицом к его плечу. Вырвавшийся тихий всхлип был так похож на те, которые он только что издавал, что Янг не сразу понял, что это звук боли, а не удовольствия. Он остановился, давая привыкнуть. Но Румпи почти сразу толкнулся бедрами навстречу, Янг почувствовал, как он целует плечо сквозь ткань футболки, трется щекой, повернул голову, целуя куда-то в волосы, облизывая ухо. И начал двигаться, вначале медленно, едва сдерживаясь чтобы не ускорить темп – так было тесно, горячо, чужое дыхание щекотало его шею.   
Румпи разжал руки и откинулся на спину, его мышцы напряглись и Янга окатила новая волна удовольствия, он и сам теперь не удержался от стона. Румпельштильцхен впервые посмотрел ему в лицо, его глаза встретились с глазами Янга и больше он взгляда не отводил. Выгибался, вздрагивал, тихонько стонал и покусывал губы, а потом и вовсе потянулся погладить себя. .. и отдернул руку как только осознал что делает.   
\- Все хорошо. Продолжай,- Янг почувствовал, что его голос прозвучал хрипло, с искаженными интонациями.   
Румпи хватило пары движений, и все его тело напряглось, он откинул голову, сильно закусил губу, пытаясь подавить рвущийся громкий стон. По телу пробежала дрожь. Янг почувствовал как его член сжимают напряженные мышцы, он сильно и глубоко толкнулся внутрь, и кончил с громким хриплым стоном.  
Расслабившиеся руки подломились и он едва смог скатится набок, чтобы не придавить Румпи своим весом. Румпельштильцхен тихо охнул, прижимая ладонь к губам, но когда Янг обнял его и прижал к себе мужчина уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Он все еще немного дрожал и почти сразу же отстранился – не разрывая объятий, просто немного отодвинулся чтобы заглянуть Янгу в лицо. Увидев довольную улыбку он неожиданно залился краской.  
\- Тебе понравилось?  
\- А тебе?- серьезно переспросил Янг. Румпи не ответил и его расслабленная улыбка вдруг сменилась странным выражением, которого Янг не смог понять.  
Он потянулся погладить Румпи по щеке, но тот поймал его руку, припал к ней губами.  
\- Спасибо, – голос у него дрожал. – что ты… что ты был так ласков со мной.   
Кончиками пальцев он легонько погладил тыльную сторону кисти и поцеловал еще раз, благодарно улыбнулся.   
Янгу потребовалась пауза, чтобы ответить спокойно.  
\- Ты не должен меня благодарить,- мягко сказал он, отнимая руку. – Так должно быть всегда.   
Румпельштильцхен напрягся, стоило Янгу отнять руку, опустил глаза. Полковник обнял его, легонько поглаживая по спине, и молча ждал пока тот расслабится.   
Янг так и лежал бы еще долго, но Румпи осторожно высвободился из его рук, встал, неловко одергивая рубашку.   
\- Лежи,- торопливо улыбнулся он, стоило Янгу приподняться на локте. – Не буду мешать тебе.   
Янг хотел было удержать его, но настроение ушло, да и он сам сообразил, что неплохо было бы хоть одежду привести в порядок. А потом лег, повернувшись на бок, стал наблюдать за Румпельштильцхеном, торопливо обмывавшимся в углу у ведра. Почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, он обернулся на Янга, стыдливо сжался. Полковник прикрыл глаза, не желая смущать его еще больше.   
Он так и уснул, или скорее задремал иногда вздрагивая и просыпаясь – только для того, чтобы открыть глаза, увидеть блики от свечи на стенах, Румпельштильцхена, занятого нехитрыми домашними делами, что-то рассказывающего Бея, вращавшееся колесо прялки… и опять проваливался в сон.   
А в следующий раз проснулся уже глубокой ночью, когда свеча была потушена и очаг едва тлел. Янг вначале не понял, что его разбудило, но тревожное ощущение прогнало сон, заставляло сесть, прислушаться. Шаги? Нет…. Всхлипы. Короткие, рваные, на грани слышимости всхлипы, Румпельштильцхен сжавшийся в комок на полу у очага, прижимая к лицу ладони.   
\- Что случилось?- шепотом спросил Янг, касаясь его плеча. Румпи дернулся всем телом и он поспешно убрал руку. – Что с тобой? Это… из-за меня?  
Румпельштильцхен отрицательно затряс головой, поймал его руку и прижался щекой к ладони. Улыбнулся дрожащими губами, успокаивающе погладил его по руке.   
\- Нет, нет. Я разбудил тебя? Прости. Я не хотел.  
Щека под пальцами у Янга была мокрой от слез.  
\- А ты почему не спишь?  
\- Плохой сон. – Румпи зябко сжался, обхватил себя руками за плечи. – Будет лучше если я посижу здесь немного. Ложись, не беспокойся обо мне.   
\- Просто плохой сон. Я лучше поработаю. Иди.  
Иногда от их сходства Янга пробивала дрожь. И все таки… в «просто плохой сон» не очень верилось. Скорей уж…  
\- Это из-за меня,- повторил он, уверенный в своей правоте. – Я сделал что-то не так?   
Румпельштильцхен дернулся так, словно Янг его ударил.   
\- Прости, прости, пожалуйста. Это не из-за тебя, правда. – он говорил очень тихо, не глядя на Янга. – Напротив, ты… я должен благодарить тебя. Со мной никто не был так ласков. И не обращался так… бережно. Чтобы даже совсем не было больно. Спасибо.   
Он чувствовал, что говорит что-то не то, но не знал как поступить иначе, не умел выразить свое восхищение и благодарность. Это было так странно – что Янг, сильный, уверенный в себе Янг так нежно и осторожно обращался с ним, подготавливал, ласкал, ни разу не прикрикнул и не ударил, позволил обнять и прижаться, именно тогда, когда ужас начал пересиливать восторг и возбуждение.  
Он ожидал совсем другого. Что будет похоже на прошлый раз…  
…Первый удар обрушился без предупреждения, заставив его вскрикнуть. Второй пришелся по тому же самому месту. После пятнадцатого он уже выл в голос, еле стоя на подгибающихся коленях – упасть ему не давало острие клинка, царапавшее кожу где-то возле кадыка.  
-Смотри, как этот дезертир хнычет, - сказал один солдат другому.  
\- Как девочка… - мечтательно вторил ему второй.  
\- А спина-то какая ладная, даже портить жалко.  
\- И волосики длинные…  
\- Ну. Точно. Гребанная. Девка, - каждое слово сопровождалось хлестким сильным ударом.  
Свист плети и хохот солдат почти заглушал собственные мольбы…  
Нет, он знал, что с Янгом будет по-другому. Потому что это же Эверетт. Потому что Румпельштильцхен сам этого хотел, принадлежать ему, доставить удовольствие… если только ему будет позволено. Эверетт говорил с ним, улыбался ему.. защитил его. Не имело значения, насколько это будет больно и унизительно.  
Зажатые, словно тисками запястья, вес чужого тела, от которого нельзя отстранится, отодвинутся, ослепляющая, мерзкая боль, которую нельзя выдержать без крика… Рывок за волосы. Пошлые шутки. Запах прелой листвы, пота, крови, беспомощности. Унижения.   
Ему показалось вдруг, что рука Янга пахнет прелыми листьями. Нет. Только показалось. Что-то другое, на грани ощущения, он не мог даже понять, кажется ему или нет, но страх поднимался волнами.   
Воспоминания накатили так резко, что он не смог удержать всхлип, выпустил руку Янга и заслонил руками лицо, пытаясь хоть так укрыться от его обеспокоенного взгляда. Нельзя, нельзя, только не при нем. Закуси губу, вытри слезы, улыбнись. Не удивляйся, если получишь заслуженную пощечину.   
Ты не можешь успокоится и вздрагиваешь каждый раз, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе,- Янг говорил тихо, но очень отчетливо. – И врешь, что я не причинил тебе боли – я сам слышал…   
Он умолк на полуслове. Румпельштильцхен испуганно заглянул ему в лицо и невольно дернулся когда Янг обнял его, прижал к себе, прислонился щекой к волосам.   
\- Почему ты не остановил меня? Я бы вел себя по другому, если бы знал… что ты пережил. Прости. Я, должно быть, сильно напугал тебя.   
\- Не надо извинятся,- голос у Румпельштильцхена дрожал. – Пожалуйста, не надо.   
Он потерся щекой о плечо Янга, ластясь к нему, нерешительно обнял.   
\- Я и не мечтал, что это может быть так… нежно.   
Янг закрыл глаза и жестко приказал себе, что думать о случившемся он будет потом. Потому что если сейчас позволит себе задуматься, какой должна быть жизнь у этого человека, чтобы он с готовностью предлагал себя, ожидая, что это обернется только насилием и болью, то обязательно сломает здесь что-то.   
\- Вставай,- мягко сказал он, подставляя плечо, чтобы Румпельштильцхен мог опереться. – Ты весь дрожишь.   
Он молча подчинился, позволил отвести себя к постели и уложить, укрыть одеялом. Янг лег рядом, но не вплотную, осторожно обнял его, стал гладить по затылку, зарываясь ладонью в волосы. Наблюдал как Румпи медленно расслабляется - его лицо смягчилось, из глаз ушло затравленное выражение, он осмелился придвинуться ближе, но Янга все же не обнял. Полковник медленно сдвинул руки, теперь поглаживая и массируя плечи. Румпи невольно выгнулся от удовольствия, опять напомнив ему Раша. Тот тоже никогда не просил, но только что не мурлыкал от удовольствия, когда Янг начинал разминать ему плечи и спину.  
\- А можно мне...- он осекся, отвел глаза.   
\- все в порядке. Что ты хотел?  
Румпи залился краской и смущенно попросил:  
\- Можно тебя обнять?  
\- Что?.. Конечно! Тебе не надо спрашивать на это разрешения.   
Румпельштильцхен осторожно обнял его за шею, прижался к плечу. Янг улыбнулся, услышав его умиротворенный вздох и обнял уже по-настоящему, крепко но не грубо. Через некоторое время он услышал, что дыхание Румпи успокоилось и он уснул. Янг еще долго лежал, глядя в темноту. Он думал о Румпльштильцхене - мягком, удивительно добром и отзывчивом, не озлобившемся на мир. О Раше, который всегда прятал свои кошмары, отделываясь лишь односложными фразами. Они были одновременно похожи и непохожи, иногда Янг почти путал их, иногда – не мог поверить в сходство. Он подумал, что многое отдал бы за Раша, спящего вот так, в его руках, но прогнал эту мысль. Она казалась предательской по отношению к Румпельштильцхену. Янг легонько коснулся губами его лба, словно хотел извинится за свои мысли. Румпи пошевелился во сне, придвинулся ближе и теперь его голова лежала на плече у Янга. Под его размеренное дыхание Янг наконец и уснул.


	5. Липовый цвет

День был непривычно теплый для осени. На небе ни облачка, в траве кое-где распустились последние одуванчики, и Янг выйдя утром на порог, почувствовал себя так будто вернулся в лето. В черной плотной куртке было жарко, но Румпельштильцхен нашел в кладовой рубашку, явно сшитую на заказ, но так и не проданную. Она была новая и чистая, хоть и помятая, а главное – пришлась почти впору. В ответ на слова благодарности Румпи только улыбнулся и пообещал сшить другую, получше, но Янг и так был доволен. Тепло и зеленеющая трава убедили его вспомнить лето еще сильнее и в итоге полковник ушел из дому босиком. К вечеру он здорово пожалел об этом.  
Мужчин к деревне было мало, а тяжелой работы – много. И за нее платили – пусть чаще всего едой, денег в деревне ни у кого не водилось особенно, но позволяло Янгу не чувствовать себя нахлебником. К вечеру у него ломило спину и плечи, саднили исколотые о камни и солому ноги. Вдобавок ко всему Янг умудрился уронить на ногу неуклюжий деревянный молоток и расширил словарный запас деревенских ребятишек на пару матерных. Зато из корзины ( нести которую было не очень удобно, но выбирать не приходилось) одуряюще пахло свежим хлебом и домашним смородиновым вином.  
Свободной рукой Янг толкнул дверь их домика, постучал в косяк.  
\- Я дома,- сообщил он. Румпельштильцхен сидел, склонившись над прялкой, но при звуке его голоса выпрямился и торопливо поднялся, улыбаясь.  
\- Я тут принес кое-что… Нет, оставь, тяжело ведь.- он не позволил забрать корзину, поставил ее на стол. Потянулся с гримасой, разминая затекшие плечи, чуть смущенно отшутился, заметив внимательный взгляд Румпи: - Отвык я от таких нагрузочек.  
\- Вот, вот, садись.- Румпи потянул его за локоть к единственному в комнате шаткому креслу. Янг рассмеялся:  
\- Дай я хоть умоюсь.  
Но все же сел, решив хотя бы отдышатся.  
Янг откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Было жарко – слишком жарко для осени - и с непривычки он слишком устал. Не хотелось даже шевелится. Румпи ходил по комнате – к неровному звуку его шагов Янг уже настолько привык, что почти перестал замечать.  
Он открыл глаза когда Румпи прикоснулся к руке. Тот стоял рядом, держа тяжелый кувшин, на полу Янг заметил деревянную кадку. В ответ на его вопросительный взгляд мужчина улыбнулся:  
\- Ты хотел умыться.  
\- Не нужно было этого делать. Я что, не встал бы?  
\- Но ты устал. А мне это нетрудно.  
Янг вздохнул, мол как тебе объяснить, но склонился над кадкой, с наслаждением вымыл руки и лицо. От прохладной воды стало легче.  
Румпельштильцхен поставил кувшин на пол, для этого ему пришлось опустится на колени – иначе хромая нога не выдерживала веса. Протянул Янгу полотенце.  
\- Спасибо.- полковник смущенно улыбнулся ему. Было неловко от того, что за ним так ухаживают. Янг вытер лицо, и уже хотел сказать, чтобы Румпельштильцхен оставил все как есть, он посидит еще минуту и сам уберет, но тут прохладные пальцы коснулись его щиколотки и Янг невольно вздрогнул.  
\- Что ты… - Румпельштильцхен сидел на полу у его ног. Он подворачивал штанину повыше – одну, вторую, и Янг почувствовал, что от смущения у него горит лицо. – Не надо. Перестань, не делай этого.  
Румпельштильцхен поднял голову и улыбнулся ему.  
\- Почему нет? Ты устал. Посиди, передохни немного. Я рад помочь.  
Он окунул руку в воду, провел прохладными от воды пальцами по ступне и вдруг беспокойно нахмурился:  
\- Или тебе неприятно?  
Янг почти готов был сказать что да, неприятно, но ему не хотелось еще раз видеть испуганные глаза Румпи. Или слышать его извинения.  
\- Непривычно,- наконец выбрал он более простой вариант. – В моем мире так не принято.  
\- Мне казалось, в твоем мире люди заботятся друг о друге намного больше чем здесь.  
\- Но не так. То есть… - Янг замялся не зная, как провести эту грань между заботой и раздражающим добровольным унижением, которая даже у него в голове была размытой и неясной. Он подчинился движениям Румпи, опустил ноги в воду и не смог сдержать расслабленный вздох. Румпельштильцхен так и не переспросил, что Янг хотел сказать, а полковник так и не смог сформулировать мысль.  
Прохладная вода, осторожные, размеренные прикосновения – все это оказалось неожиданно приятно, но сама ситуация не давала расслабится и отдаться ощущениям. Янг прикрыл глаза, стараясь отвлечься, не смотреть на согнутую фигуру у своих ног, но он не мог не чувствовать руки Румпельштильцхена, прикасавшиеся к щиколоткам, ступням.  
\- Что-то не так, Эверетт?  
Он вздрогнул, открыл глаза. Румпи заглядывал ему в лицо снизу вверх, тревожно и с беспокойством.  
\- Тебе… тебе действительно неприятно?  
\- Нет, просто… Прости. Я задумался. – Янг улыбнулся ему, погладил по плечу, стараясь держатся как обычно и Румпи облегченно улыбнулся, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.  
\- Здесь больно?- спросил он вдруг, осторожно прикасаясь рядом с уже проступившим синяком. – У тебя ссадины на ногах.  
\- Знаю.- Янг усмехнулся. – Я уже лет десять босиком не ходил. Не обращай внимания.  
\- Я осторожно,- пообещал Румпи, Янг почувствовал, как прикосновения стали медленнее и мягче, когда он смывал подсохшую кровь. – но может быть больно.  
\- Не беспокойся.  
Он действовал так осторожно, что, несмотря на предупреждение, больно не было.  
\- Не таскай воду,- быстро предупредил Янг, когда Румпельштильцхен поднялся на ноги. – Я знаю, что тебе несподручно.  
Румпи благодарно улыбнулся ему.  
\- Посиди еще немного. У меня есть заживляющая мазь.  
Из баночки пахло летом – одуванчиками и ромашкой. Янг поймал Румпи за запястье, легонько потянул, стараясь не дернуть.  
\- Вкусно пахнет.  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, когда пальцы Янга сомкнулись на его запястье, но потом негромко рассмеялся. Янг не помнил, чтобы он раньше смеялся и это приятно удивляло. Румпи оперся на подлокотник кресла, чтобы опустится на пол, начал осторожно наносить мазь на припухшие ссадины. Когда с этим было покончено, Янг почувствовал себя почти отдохнувшим.  
Румпельштильцхен вернулся к очагу, проверяя готовящийся ужин.  
\- Надо немного подождать,- извинился он. – Может быть вина, пока ждешь?  
Янг с улыбкой кивнул. Он ожидал, что Румпи накроет на столе, но тот подал Янгу наполненную кружку, раньше, чем полковник успел его остановить. Руки у него сильно пахли ромашкой. Но только одну.  
\- Ты не хочешь?- удивленно переспросил Янг.  
\- Если ты позволишь,- Румпельштильцхен неловко улыбнулся. – Это ведь ты заработал.  
\- Перестань.- в голосе прорезался металл и Румпи вздрогнул, невольно сжался, опустил голову. – За все время, что я здесь живу ты ни разу не обмолвился о том, кто зарабатывал на еду. Бери все, что хочешь, и даже не спрашивай больше.  
Румпельштильцхен кивнул, налил и себе. Янг хотел уступить ему кресло, но Румпи быстро покачал головой.  
-Нет, не надо. Я сяду рядом.  
Он опустился на пол, прислонился плечом к ножке кресла.  
-Спасибо, Эверетт.  
-Не надо благодарить. Тебе удобно сидеть так? Обопрись на меня.  
Румпи послушно сдвинулся, прислонился спиной к его коленям, со вздохом облегчения вытянул хромую ногу. Янг положил руку ему на плечо, и Румпи опустил голову, прикасаясь щекой к запястью.  
Вино было слабым, сладковатым, но вкусным. Янг наблюдал, как он пьет, маленькими глоточками, растягивая удовольствие.  
Пока стояла хорошая погода, Румпельштильцхен и Бей,собрались в лес - за грибами и травами, которыми Румпи красил пряжу. Янга не позвали, и, хотя он был уверен, что стоит заикнутся, ему не откажут, напрашиваться не стал. Он понял, что это время Румпельштильцхен хочет провести с сыном наедине.  
\- У меня тоже есть дела,- сообщил полковник.- Собираюсь сходить к вашей ведьме, может она что-то знает о том, как я попал сюда.  
Румпельштильцхен понимающе улыбнулся.  
\- Надеюсь она тебе поможет.  
\- Посмотрим... Вот что, возьми это всякий случай,- Янг протянул Румпельштильцхену свой нож, скорее бытовой предмет чем оружие, но на порядок лучше местных. Показал как открыть и закрыть складное лезвие. Длинная царапина на лезвии - это Раш вскрывал им крышку сломавшейся панели, ругался, а потом они вдвоем снимали тяжелую металлическую плиту, сдирая в кровь пальцы...  
\- Я не умею сражаться, Эверетт. И с моей ногой... Даже если б умел.- Румпельштильцхен виновато улыбнулся и хотел вернуть ему нож, но Янг покачал головой:- Оставь. Надеюсь, тебе и не придется, но так... Мне будет спокойнее.  
Румпи благодарно улыбнулся, перехватил нож по другому, увереннее, взвесил в руке.  
Румпельштильцхен и Бей ушли, а Янг отправился искать ведьму. Он примерно знал, где она живет - не совсем в деревне, а неподалеку. Оказалось, что дорогу Румпельштильцхен объяснил толково, хотя приметы вроде " за погнутым ясенем налево". Янга вначале рассмешили. Снаружи домик ведьмы выглядел вполне себе обычно, вот только цветов, которые росли вокруг, полковник не узнал. Он постучал в тяжелую деревянную дверь, и она призывно открылась навстречу.  
\- Здравствуйте...- протянул он медленно, в комнате царил полумрак. Вскоре глаза привыкли и Янг увидел сидящую у стола пожилую женщину. На вид ей было лет шестьдесят, волосы рыжевато-каштановые, и в них -несколько седых прядей, лицо доброе, но в тоже время насмешливое. Полковник замялся на пороге, не зная, как бы получше обозначить причину визита, но его опередили:  
\- Приворотными зельями не торгую, милый,- более ехидного милый он еще не слыхал. Но потом ведьма присмотрела к нему и протянула, насмешливо, но помягче: - А, так тебе и не надо!  
Янг залился краской.  
Вчера вечером он допоздна помогал Румпи по хозяйству, таскал воду, промывать покрашенную шерсть, потом они вместе раскладывали ее сушится в сарае... А потом целовались, завалившись на сено, Румпельштильцхен гладил его по плечам, выгибался под прикосновениями, и было очень жаль, что нельзя зайти дальше - Янг прекрасно понимал желание Румпи скрыть от Бея определенные особенности их отношений. Но даже просто валятся рядом на сене, целовать, ласкать, держать в объятиях было прекрасно. А потом Янг долго выбирал соломинки у него из волос и Румпи сидел, закрыв глаза, расслабленный и довольный. А ночью от него пахло сеном и Янгу снилось лето...  
\- Что, красавица подарила пару поцелуев и сбежала? Нет, все равно приворотного не дам...- Взгляд ведьмы вдруг стал внимательнее и глубже, а вот ехидство исчезло сменившись интересом и пониманием.  
\- А, вот оно что!.. Ну, выкладывай, зачем пришел!  
Янгу захотелось пощупать голову, чтобы убедится что в ней нет окошка, потому что ощущение что ведьма читает его мысли, было ну очень настойчивым.  
\- Я бы хотел лекарство купить. Ну или что-то, что может помочь...-он коротко описал травму Румпельштильцхена. Ведьма покачала головой: - Вылечить это моими травами нельзя. Разве что облегчить боль ненадолго.  
\- Ну хоть так.  
Ведьма полезла в шкаф, а Янг тем временем оглядел комнату - и начал задавать осторожные вопросы:  
\- А не видела ли мудрая женщина такое большое каменное кольцо...  
Толковых ответов он так и не получил, а расспросы пришлось прервать -когда ведьма поставила перед ним несколько горшочков.  
\- Выбирай.  
Янг недоуменно посмотрел на ведьму. Та раздраженно цыкнула:  
\- Это магия, юноша, а не какая-то там плесень в рюмке, и она действует только тогда, когда ее принимают. Если хочешь, чтобы подействовало - выключи мозги, все равно они тебе ничем не помогут и выбирай.  
Полковник осторожно взял в руки одну баночку, другую... Они различались запахом. Вишня, теплое дерево и вино, кожа и привкус теплого хлеба... И вдруг его резануло: следующая баночка пахла старой бумагой, металлом, песком, и совсем чуть-чуть сигаретами, въевшийся почти незаметный запах. Раш. Янг со стуком отставил ее подальше и поскорее взял следующую... И тут только понял, как нужно выбирать. Мазь пахла медом и травами - липа, мелисса, ромашка, что-то еще, чего Янг не мог отличить. Но стоило вдохнуть этот запах, как он вспомнил вчерашний вечер, соломинки у Румпельштильцхена в волосах, осторожные прикосновения...  
\- Может же, когда хочет,- заметила ведьма.- Серебряный.  
Это было дорого, по местным меркам. Очень дорого. Ведьма насмешливо поглядывала на него:  
\- Это не за мазь, ты ведь не за ней пришел, а за ответом. Да.  
\- Что?.. Что да? Вы видели врата, или...  
\- Настоящий вопрос.  
Он замялся не зная что спросить, и ведьма указала на что-то на стене: - посмотри туда.  
Там висело зеркало. Янг отвык видеть себя, у Румпи не было ничего такого, и сейчас он был удивлен, увидев как сильно загорел, волосы отросли и падали на уши и шею, фото Румпи начал иногда крутить прядки на пальцах! Из под куртки виднелась подаренная домотканая рубашка.  
Но потом отражение в зеркале стало изменятся: его лицо осталось, а комната за спиной у Янга передернулась рябью... И превратилась в мостик Судьбы. Так, словно его лицо отражалось в одном из экранов. Сзади он мог видеть мостик, Скотта, который что-то рассказывал стоящей в стороне ТиДжей, пустое капитанское кресло, Раша, склонившегося на пультом. Раш неожиданно поднял голову и их взгляды встретились, Янг шарахнулся назад, словно боялся, что его заметят. И выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:  
\- Я смогу вернутся?  
Ведьма не ответила. Просто протянула ему завязанный полоской ткани горшочек, и улыбнулась, неожиданно тепло и добро:  
\- Мой тебе совет: не думай об этом. Живи настоящим и пусть судьба идет своим чередом...  
Янг успел вернутся домой и поесть, заварил малиновый чай, прежде чем со двора послышались знакомые голоса. Бей, измазанный паутиной и ягодным соком нес корзину с грибами, а Румпи - связку трав.Он тяжелее обычного наваливался на посох и лицо было серым от усталости, но улыбался необыкновенно тепло и довольно. Янг торопливо обнял его за пояс, подставил плечо, чтобы тот мог опереться, и Румпельштильцхен облегченно вздохнул, прижался к нему.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Устал немного.- он поморщился.- И нога болит, но это ничего.  
\- Садись,- Янг подвел его к кровати и, не слушая протестов, помог снять ботинки, заставил лечь.  
\- Ты голодный? Будешь ужинать?- Бей уже вовсю гремел тарелками.  
\- Нет, позже, спасибо.  
Румпельштильцхен потер колено, скривился - видимо болело прилично.  
\- Кажется я вовремя к ведьме сходил...- протянул Янг. – Купил кое-что для тебя.  
Он протянул Румпи горшочек и с улыбкой наблюдал, как он развязывает крышку, нюхает, и ответил на вопросительный взгляд:  
\- Это обезболивающая мазь. Для твоей ноги.  
Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся ему с восхищением и благодарностью, взял Янга за руку и прижался к ней щекой, поцеловал.   
\- Спасибо.  
Эверетт мягко отнял руку:  
\- Не надо так. Это просто мазь. Давай я помогу тебе.  
Румпельштильцхен стыдливо сжался, отвел глаза. Медленно закатал штанину повыше, открывая колено и отвернулся, как будто боялся реакции Янга. Эверетт заметил шрам, еще когда они занимались любовью, но не придал этому значения - не до того было. Сейчас он осторожно прикоснулся к ноге Румпи, погладил кончиками пальцев. Под кожей ощущалась неровность, там, где нога была, очевидно, сломана и неправильно срослась. Под коленом был уродливый шрам, лодыжка была воспалена и припухла от долгой ходьбы.   
Румпельштильцхен мелко дрожал, хотя прикосновения Янга были ласковыми. Он привык, что рана может вызывать только одно - отвращение и сейчас невольно ждал такой же реакции.   
\- Тебе очень больно?- спросил Янг, тихо и мягко, осторожно поглаживая его по ноге.   
\- Нет. Не настолько. То есть...- он замялся.  
\- Давай попробуем помазать? Я буду осторожно, обещаю.  
От тепла рук мазь запахла еще сильнее, и Румпельштильцхен невольно улыбнулся, вздохнул свободнее. Это же Эверетт. Он не станет ничего говорить...  
Янг осторожно наносил мазь и стал растирать ее, скорее поглаживая чем массируя больную ногу.   
\- Приятно пахнет, правда?. Я подумал, что тебе должно понравится.- он старался говорить тихо и мягко, успокаивающе. Интересно, откуда такая опаска?.. Кто-то высказывался про уродливый шрам? - когда я трогаю здесь не больно?  
\- Нет. Но Эверетт, не стоит так возится. Тебе же, наверное, неприятно...  
\- Нет, напротив. Жаль я не умею делать массаж, вот это тебе бы понравилось наверное...   
От его ласкового голоса и приятных запахов Румпи заметно расслабился, даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда боль начала отступать.  
\- Вот так,- Янг укрыл его одеялом.- Полежи немного, хорошо?  
\- Спасибо,- Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся ему смущенно.- Эверетт, ты... Я просто не знаю как благодарить...  
\- Шшшш. Ничего я такого не сделал. Отдыхай.   
Румпи откинулся на подушку, глаза у него были сонные – боль отступила, он расслабился и теперь усталость брала свое. Янг улыбнулся ему и Румпельштильцхен наконец закрыл глаза и расслабленно выдохнул.   
Янг почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и обернулся - Бей внимательно наблюдал за ними. Янг подошел, замялся, не зная что сказать. Он чувствовал, что должен как-то объяснить ситуацию. Бей сидел у стола и связывал в пучки травы, которые они принесли. Янг сел рядом у стола, но прежде чем успел сформулировать достойный ответ Бей спросил:  
\- Эверетт, ты… любишь моего папу?  
Янг был так удивлен неожиданной прямотой вопроса что не сразу нашелся что ответить.   
\- Да,- наконец решился он. – Люблю. Но… как ты понял?  
\- Я видел как вы целовались, - признался Бей. Янг почувствовал, что у него горят щеки, но мальчик заговорщицки подмигнул. Эверетт внезапно понял, что улыбается.  
\- И что ты думаешь об этом? Не против?  
Бей ненадолго задумался, потом неуверенно спросил:   
\- А как так вышло? То есть… почему ты полюбил папу? Я думал, мальчики влюбляются в девочек.   
Янг с трудом поборол искушение сказать « пусть тебе лучше папа объяснит».   
\- Не всегда,- он медленно и аккуратно подбирал слова. – Иногда мальчики влюбляются в мальчиков. Или девочки в девочек. Редко, но так бывает. Раньше мне нравились женщины. Потом… это изменилось.   
Бей нахмурился и Янг добавил, сообразив что его гложет:  
\- Я не считаю, что твой отец похож на женщину, Бей.   
Мальчик как-то ссутулился и грустно сказал:  
\- В деревне ходят разные слухи. Моего папу… не любят. И иногда говорят мерзости, когда думают что я не слышу.   
Янг почувствовал, что против воли сжимает кулаки.   
\- Бей, послушай меня. Что бы они не говорили, я люблю твоего отца. И я никогда не стану вредить ему или использовать его.   
\- Ладно,- мальчик улыбнулся и сказал неожиданно строго: - Тогда я разрешаю, чтобы ты за ним э-э-э-…. Ухаживал. Но если сделаешь папе больно или обидишь его, будешь отвечать передо мной.  
Янг серьезно кивнул, стараясь не улыбаться. Он внезапно почувствовал себя частью этой семьи. Не только любовником, по недоразумению живущим в одном доме с чужой семьей.   
\- А ты, Бей?- он подмигнул мальчику. – есть на примете симпатичная девочка?  
Бей скорчил гримасу которая безошибочно читалась как « девчонки!..» и Янг расхохотался.   
\- Подожди еще годик,- посоветовал он. – И тогда посмотрим что ты скажешь.   
Они вместе развесили травы под потолком и когда Румпельштильцхен проснулся, он увидел что Эверетт и Бей сидят рядом у очага. Янг рассказывал историю про драконов, которую читал в детстве, а Бей слушал, затаив дыхание.


	6. Вопрос цены

День выдался мерзкий – дождливый, с мелкой холодной моросью и пронизывающим ветром. Работать по такой погоде было противно и Янг ушел пораньше, пообещав вернуться завтра. Хозяйка, высокая статная женщина, недвусмысленно стрелявшая глазками, попыталась зазвать его на ужин, но Янг отговорился усталостью и ушел.  
К его удивлению во дворе была привязана к забору гнедая кобылка в отделанной серебром сбруе, совсем не похожая на мохнатых сельских тяжеловозов.  
Гости?  
Янг толкнул дверь в дом, заглянул, оценивая обстановку. Местных обычаев он не знал, и не был уверен стоит ли вваливаться с громогласным « я дома!».  
Увиденное заставило его пинком распахнуть дверь. Румпельштильцхен стоял на коленях перед незнакомым человеком в богато расшитом плаще. Неприятное лицо незнакомца было искажено гримасой, отражавшей одновременно злость и похоть, он вцепился Румпельштильцхену в волосы, не давая отодвинуться и грубо трахал его в рот. Румпи даже не пытался оттолкнуть его, только судорожно комкал в ладонях подол рубашки, стискивая руки так, что костяшки пальцев белели.  
Янг в два шага пересек комнату, рявкнул:  
\- Отпусти его немедленно!  
И как только рука разжалась, ударил по кривящемуся лицу, коротко, без замаха. Злости хватило чтобы сбить с ног – а потом он увидел бледное лицо Румпи, слезы в уголках глаз, как он надрывно кашляет, прижимая к груди руки и почувствовал горячее желание уже не просто ударить – убить.  
Незнакомец проворно вскочил на ноги:  
\- Ты что творишь, солдат??! Ты хоть знаешь кто я?  
Янг молча шагнул к нему, сжимая кулак, но ударить не успел. Румпельштильцхен схватил его за локоть, почти повис на руке:  
\- Не надо, Эверетт, пожалуйста… не надо… прошу тебя, не трогай его… - голос у него был хриплый, сорванный.  
\- Вон.- коротко приказал Янг сквозь сжатые зубы. Понимая, что пропажа этого человека не пройдет незамеченной, а он сейчас слишком близок к той грани, за которой уже не остановиться. Повернулся к Румпельштильцхену, который тут же выпустил его руку и отступил на шаг, не меняя интонации спросил:  
\- Что это было?  
\- Эверетт, я… прости… нужно было… я просил, говорил что не могу, что принадлежу тебе, но он не послушал… Я не мог отказать…  
Румпельштильцхена всего трясло, и Янг не мог понять, что он пытается сказать, бессвязные слова больше похожие на всхлипы только злили его, не объясняя происходящего. Но кое-что он все-таки вычленил из этого бормотания.  
\- Так ты сам ему позволил??!  
\- Да. Я не мог… у меня нет денег чтобы заплатить… зачем ты его ударил? Теперь он захочет большего…  
\- Так надо было просто позволить этому мудаку тебя трахнуть? Развернутся и уйти?  
Румпи быстро кивнул. Янг выругался и наотмашь ударил его ладонью по щеке.  
\- Значит просто уйти, и бросить тебя здесь, да?  
Румпельштильцхен упал на колени от удара. Он даже не попытался подняться, потянулся к Янгу пытаясь коснуться его колена, но полковник схватил его за волосы и рванул вверх, поднял на ноги, прерывая униженный шепот. Румпи невольно вскрикнул от боли, попытался перехватить его запястье и Янг отпустил его, брезгливо встряхнул рукой.  
\- Так тебе значит,- Янг зло выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. – тебе значит все равно, насилуют тебя, или ласкают? А я-то, дурак, нежчинал…  
Румпельштильцхен хотел что-то возразить, но Янг не дал ему, схватил за плечо и грубо толкнул на кровать. Румпи упал ничком, сжался, когда Янг потянулся к нему и с силой дернул чертовы завязки на штанах:  
\- Раздевайся!  
Но молча повиновался, стянул одежду трясущимися руками, опустился на четвереньки. Янг навалился сверху, придавливая его своим весом, жестко дернул на пряди, заставляя запрокинуть голову. На щеке у него проступило красное пятно от удара, рассеченная губа кровоточила.  
\- И что?- издевательски протянул он. – Так и будешь молчать, слова мне не скажешь?  
Он сильно и зло укусил Румпи за плечо у самой шеи, почувствовал как он вздрогнул от боли, но даже не попытался отстранится. Эта молчаливая презрительная покорность злила еще больше, и Янг бесцеремонно сунул ему в рот два пальца, почти ожидая, что его укусят. Румпи дернулся, когда Янг грубо задел свежую ссадину, но обхватил его пальцы губами и начал посасывать, ласкать языком, так, словно это были любовные ласки, а не насилие.  
Янг тихо выругался:  
\- Ты со всеми так стараешься, да?  
Отдернул руку, даже не заботясь о том, насколько неприятно это могло быть. Румпи мелко дрожал, Янг мог чувствовать это своим телом, и отстранился, разрывая слишком тесный контакт, сильно ударил ладонью по подставленной заднице.  
\- Идиот.  
Мужчина вздрогнул всем телом, казалось скорее от злого голоса Янга, чем от удара, шире раздвинул ноги и прогнулся в спине, подставляясь ему. Янг захотелось ударить его со всей силы, разбить в кровь, вцепится в плечи и трясти, ругаясь последними словами, потому что так нельзя делать, нельзя! Он не ударил, вместо этого грубо провел рукой между ягодиц, нащупывая дырочку и резко вогнал сразу два пальца. Румпи захлебнулся вдохом, подался вперед, пытаясь уйти от вторжения, но замер, вздрагивая всем телом. Янг толкнул пальцы глубже, пропихивая их до самых костяшек, когда услышал что Румпи даже не стонет – скорее тихонько скулит от боли, и это неожиданно отрезвило его. Он осторожно убрал руку, стараясь не причинить лишней боли, потянул Румпи за плечо. Тот не пытался сопротивляться, упал на спину, заслоняя руками лицо, но почти сразу же вздрогнул, отвел руки. Он на секунду встретился глазами с Янгом и тут же потупил взгляд, проговорил, отчаянно и умоляюще:  
\- Только не по лицу, пожалуйста, не надо… Бей увидит…  
Янг вздрогнул.  
\- Что ты сказал?- его голос прозвучал хрипло и зло, хотя единственное что Янг сейчас чувствовал, это выворачивающий нервы ужас перед тем, что он чуть было не натворил. Румпи сжался еще сильнее, прикусил губу, прошептал дрожащим голосом:  
\- Прости, прости, я не должен был…  
Янг поднялся с постели, отступил назад, пытаясь показать, что не представляет угрозы. Но не выдержал еще одного испуганно взгляда, отвернулся, сжал кулаки.  
Что он только что пытался сделать? Кем нужно быть, что попытаться…  
« Я ничем не лучше тех кто насиловал его. Даже хуже. Те, другие, они… не были его друзьями. Не были теми кому он бы доверял…»  
Что-то коснулось его руки и Янг вздрогнул, обернулся. Румпельштильцхен торопливо отдернул руку, отступил. Голова у него была низко опущена. - Если… если ты хочешь меня наказать, то может быть так?...- Он что-то протянул Янгу и полковник машинально взял, сначала даже не поняв, что Румпи протягивает ему ремень. Румпи униженно улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, спасибо, что пожалел… спасибо. – он низко наклонился и припал губами к руке Янга. Тот отдернул руку, словно обжегшись, и Румпи торопливо отступил, шепотом прося прощения. Стащил через голову рубашку и бросил ее на пол, повернулся спиной, стиснув у груди дрожащие руки.  
И Янгу бросились в глаза узкие старые шрамы покрывавшие его спину – давно зажившие просто неровные и беловатые полосы на коже. Он протянул руку, провел ладонью по голой спине, словно пытался на ощупь убедиться, что ему не показалось. От его прикосновения Румпельштильцхен сильно вздрогнул.  
\- Откуда это у тебя?- хрипло спросил Янг, уже догадываясь, что ему ответят.  
\- В армии… там за каждую провинность пороли. А я… часто был виноват.  
Он даже не пошевелился, не попытался изменить позу, покорно ожидал удара.  
Янг отбросил ремень, шагнул к нему, обнял со спины, притянул к себе, зарылся лицом в волосы, словно хотел укрыть собой и защитить… Но плечи под его ладонями были напряжены как каменные, и он чувствовал приступы дрожи. Янг выпустил его, отступил, не желая напугать еще сильнее.  
-Прости меня.  
Он понимал, что слова звучат глупо и беспомощно, но ничего другого придумать не мог.  
\- Прости. Я виноват, что напугал тебя, причинил тебе боль… Не знаю что на меня нашло.  
Румпельштильцхен обернулся к нему, растерянно заглядывая в глаза. Янгу вдруг бросилась в глаза его бледность и припухшая, искусанная до крови нижняя губа.  
\- Прости,- повторил он еще раз, осторожно взял Румпельштильцхена за руку – мягко, чтобы тот мог отдернуть ее если захочет и поцеловал ее. Румпи отшатнулся и Янг отпустил его руку, отступил на шаг, показывая что не представляет угрозы.  
\- Ты.. ты больше не сердишься?  
\- Это ты должен на меня сердится.   
Румпи улыбнулся, с таким облегчением, что Янгу стало больно, коснулся кончиками пальцев его плеча. Янг подался к нему, не смея обнять, но подставляясь под прикосновение. Румпи резко вздохнул и обнял его за шею, прижался всем телом, пряча лицо на плече у Янга. Полковник обнял его, крепче прижал к себе, стал гладить по спине и плечам, чувствуя как он дрожит.  
Румпи чуть-чуть отодвинулся, не разрывая объятий, просто чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Янг понял, что ему нужно было еще одно подтверждение, что все в порядке, и осторожно поцеловал в висок.  
\- Как ты?- тихо спросил он. – Я могу что-то сделать для тебя?   
Румпи только улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой, но Янг уже вспомнил, а потом и заметил напухший и потемневший след от укуса на шее.  
\- Позволишь мне?...   
Раньше чем он договорил, Румпельштильцхен откинул голову, подставляя шею. Янг осторожно погладил шею рядом с синяком. По крайней мере до крови он не прокусил, но на коже остались отпечатки зубов, и налился большой кровоподтек. Он нежно и виновато поцеловал воспаленную ранку, зарылся пальцами в волосы мягко массируя затылок. Румпи выгнулся в его руках, а когда Янг осторожно провел языком вокруг отметины, тихо застонал.  
\- Больно?  
\- Ну что ты,- он поймал руку Янга в свои и прижался щекой к ладони. – Конечно, нет.  
-Если тебе неприятно, что я прикасаюсь к тебе, или…  
-Нет!- Румпельштильцхен подался вперед, коснулся его губ своими, и Янг осторожно поцеловал его… Но Румпи вдруг отшатнулся назад, прижал ладонь к губам.  
-Прости… я не подумал… ты наверное брезгуешь…  
-Тише, тише. Я не.. подожди. Почему? – Янг удержал его за плечи. Мужчина низко опустил голову, волосы упали ему на лицо, но Янг и так хорошо мог представить его виноватое выражение.  
\- Потому что, после сегодняшнего… тебе… тебе наверное противно что я… как грязный.  
Янг закрыл глаза и медленно вздохнул, пытаясь успокоится, подавить приступ ярости. Он коснулся щеки Румпи, заставляя его поднять голову. Румпельштильцхен торопливо повернул голову, целуя ему ладонь, но вздрогнул и прикусил губу, виновато спросил:  
\- так… так ведь можно? Руку? Тебе не будет неприятно?  
Янгу было бы легче, если б его ударили. Он сто раз заслужил, злость, обиду упреки, пощечину – что угодно, только не эти робкие униженные ласки.  
Он осторожно взял лицо Румпи в ладони, поглаживая скулы кончиками пальцев, и поцеловал, так нежно как только мог, пытаясь передать этим поцелуем все что чувствовал и не мог описать словами.  
\- Это тебе должно быть неприятно. Я напугал тебя.Причинил боль. Пытался… пытался применить силу. Я должен спрашивать разрешения на каждое прикосновение, а не ты. – шептал он между поцелуями, гладил Румпи по волосам, по лицу. Румпельштильцхен побледнел, он не сводил с Янга удивленного взгляда и боялся пошевелится.  
\- Что-то не так?- Янг провел кончиками пальцев по щеке и Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, опустил глаза. –Тебе неприятно?Я… пугаю тебя?  
\- Нет, нет! – Румпи улыбнулся ему, нежно и так счастливо, что на это больно было смотреть. Его била дрожь, непонятно от напряжения или от холода. Янг наклонился, поднял его на руки, и Румпи охнул, прижался к его плечу, но запротестовать не успел. Янг отнес его на кровать, сам лег рядом, обнял, стараясь не прижимать к себе слишком крепко, стал гладить по спине и плечам. Румпи обнял его за шею и прижался всем телом. Янг почувствовал, как он целует плечо, осторожно, едва касаясь, гладит сзади по шее, словно боится, что если перестанет, его оттолкнут.  
\- Тише, тише. Все хорошо. Расслабься.  
Уговоры и ласки действовали, но медленно. Румпи чуть-чуть развернулся, поднял голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. Янг осторожно коснулся припухшей губы и Румпи невольно дернулся.  
\- Больно?... Прости, я больше не буду.  
\- Нет, нет, ничего. – он поймал руку Янга и поцеловал кончики пальцев, словно этим пытался показать, что ему не больно. Янг отнял руку, поцеловал его в губы, медленно и мягко, покрывал поцелуями лицо, вылизывал ранку на губе, и постепенно поцелуи становились скорее страстными чем нежными. Но Румпельштильцхен внезапно напрягся всем телом, и, хотя он не оттолкнул Янга, но перестал отвечать ему. Эверетт медленно отстранился и с ужасом понял, что лицо Румпельштильцхена становится виноватым, удержал его за плечи, когда мужчина потянулся к нему.   
Румпи замер в его руках. Он все еще не был уверен, что Эверетт разрешит теперь прикасаться к себе, и одновременно - напуган самой возможностью еще одной любовной сцены. Но ему всегда было страшно, в первый раз он боялся так же, а Эверетт был с ним так невероятно ласков. Понять после этого что он может быть грубым или причинять боль было страшно.   
\- Я не буду ничего делать,- тихо и нежно пообещал Янг и голос у него был виноватый. - И не сделаю ничего что ты бы не хотел. Я могу побыть с тобой или уйти, как скажешь. Как ты захочешь.   
Первым порывом было обнять его, прижаться всем телом и успокаивать, что все хорошо, что он жаждет любых ласк, любого обращения, только бы Эверетт оставался рядом, но что-то удержало его.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты... Мы... - он замялся, не зная как сказать и в конце концов признался: - Я боюсь тебя. Прости, я не... Не могу. Не сейчас.   
Он ожидал, что Эверетт оскорбится, начнет ругать его или оттолкнет, но никак не того, что его обнимут, нежно-нежно, Янг начнет гладить его по волосам и тихонько уговаривать.   
\- Я понимаю. Все хорошо, я ничего не буду делать. Все хорошо. Отдыхай, хороший мой.   
Румпельштильцхен наконец позволил себе закрыть глаза и провалится в бездумную дремоту.   
С этого вечера отношения между ними изменились. Румпельштильцхен мягко отвергал любые ласки, в которых был хоть намек на чувственность. А когда Янг поцеловал его один раз, не поняв намека, так болезненно сжался, что Эверетт сам тут же отпустил его. Румпи перестал и ластится к Янгу так часто и нежно как раньше, но по прежнему обнимал его во сне.   
И был не против, если Янг обнимал его. Несколько вечером они сидели рядом у очага, Румпельштильцхен опирался спиной на грудь Янга. Румпи вязал что-то тонким деревянным крючком, и выглядел разнеженным и умиротворенным. Янг скучал по их прежним отношениям, но ни на чем не настаивал. Он бы и сам не посмел прикоснутся к Румпельштильцхену, пока не был бы уверен, что для него это не будет новым насилием.


	7. Золотце

Это был еще один тихий вечер у камина. На улице шумел дождь, но Бей, несмотря на отвратительную погоду, выпросил у Румпельштильцхена денег и убежал в трактир, слушать приезжего менестреля.   
Янг сидел у огня, а Румпельштильцхен лежал головой у него на коленях и то ли дремал, то ли думал. Эверетт поглаживал его по голове и спине, лениво ерошил пальцами кудряшки. Румпи легонько поглаживал его по ноге.   
\- Ты не устал от меня?- внезапно спросил Румпи.- Может быть , ты бы тоже хотел пойти и послушать музыку?   
\- Нет, мне хорошо здесь, с тобой.   
Румпельштильцхен тихонько вздохнул, но не стал продолжать разговор. Янг некоторое время молча ласкал его, прежде чем спросить:   
\- А твое имя как-нибудь сокращается? – его давно это интересовало, но как-то не выпадало случая задавать вопросы.   
\- Что, прости?  
\- Твое имя – Румпельштильцхен – оно как-нибудь сокращается? А то сложновато выговаривать каждый раз.  
-меня нечасто называют по имени. – он чуть-чуть повернул голову целуя Янга в колено. – Сокращай как хочешь, мне все равно.  
\- Тогда… -- Янг помедлил, не уверенный, что это стоит говорить. – Можно я дам тебе прозвище? Честно говоря я так и не придумал как бы его сократить, так что…  
\- Прозвище? Какое?  
\- Золотце,- ласково протянул Янг, глубже зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
Румпельштильцхен мягко высвободился и сел, заглядывая ему в лицо. Он выглядел растерянным.  
\- Золотце? Но почему?  
Янг улыбнулся ему.  
\- Твои волосы. В свете огня они совсем как золотые. И вьются…  
Он ожидал, что Румпи улыбнется в ответ, но он как-то странно отвел глаза.  
\- Что такое? Не нравится?  
\- Нет, что ты.- вот этой улыбки Янг и ожидал. – Спасибо.  
Он опять лег, положил голову ему на колени. Но Янг почувствовал, что плечи под его рукой немного напряжены, а поза изменилась – Румпи уже не лежал расслабленно, а свернулся в комочек, прижимая руки к груди. Янг стал гладить его по спине, успокаивая, но это не помогало.  
-Что я сделал не так?- тихо спросил он, не прекращая размеренных движений.  
\- Нет, ты…  
\- Я знаю, что сделал. Хочу только знать что именно.  
\- Ты не виноват. Правда. – Румпи погладил его по ноге, поцеловал сквозь ткань, раз другой. – Все дело во мне. Просто… просто старые воспоминания.  
Янг закрыл глаза и мысленно обозвал себя идиотом. От того, что это слово прозвучало с рашевскими интонациями, легче не стало.  
\- Прости меня. Я не хотел напоминать.  
\- Не извиняйся. – Румпи сел, виновато заглянул ему в лицо. – Тебе не за что извинятся, ты ведь не сказал ничего плохого.  
\- Что тебе не понравилось?- переспросил Янг, взял его за плечи, не грубо но твердо, заставил посмотреть на себя. – Золотце?  
\- Нет. С этим все в порядке.- Румпи быстро улыбнулся. – Называй так, если хочешь.  
\- Тогда что не так?  
Румпельштильцхен сжался в его руках, отвел глаза. Янг ослабил хватку и обнял его, притянул к себе, погладил по спине.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне.  
Он почувствовал резкую дрожь, как подавленный всхлип, а потом Румпи резко и зло дернул себя за прядь волос, бросил с отвращением:  
\- Кудряшки… как у девчонки. Почему бы не использовать его как… - он сжался, подавился вздохом, умолк, кусая себе губы, чтобы не разрыдаться.  
Янг осторожно погладил его по руке, заставляя отпустить волосы, не дергать больше, обнял крепче, поглаживая и легонько массируя между лопаток.  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Не надо,- Румпельштильцхен отстранился, все еще пряча лицо, поймал руку Янга и прижал ее к груди. – Не надо, ты не виноват.  
\- Ты мне нравишься,- тихо произнес Янг, стараясь осторожно подбирать слова. – Твоя красота для меня не повод причинить тебе боль. Наоборот.   
Румпельштильцхен отпустил его, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его трясло.   
\- Почему тогда они сделали это со мной? Почему ты тоже... Тоже хотел так?   
Янг обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе и Румпельштильцхен уткнулся лицом ему в шею. К удивлению Янга слез не было, он только рвано дышал, как будто что-то перехватывало горло.   
\- Бедное мое золотце, прости, мне так жаль. Я позволил своей злости причинить тебе боль. Прости меня. Позволь мне быть с тобой,- Янг повторял это снова и снова, пока Румпельштильцхен не притих.   
Янгу очень захотелось мысленно взвыть, какого черта он должен быть для всех гребанным психологом, он не знает что делать! Он не знает как помочь. Но должен. Янг заставил Румпельштильцхена отстранится так, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
\- Ты ведь злишься на них?- мягко и негромко спросил он. - На солдат, на сборщика пошлин, на меня? На всех, кто делал это с тобой?  
На лице Румпельштильцхена сквозь маску боли и и привычного стыда вдруг проступило что-то новое, он кивнул, твердо глядя Янгу в глаза. В этом взгляде было много-много отчаяния.   
\- Давай выместим это,- Янг поднялся на колени, потянул Румпи - так было не слишком удобно, но выбирать не из чего. Выставил ладони перед грудью. - Вот. Бей сюда.   
Румпельштильцхен вопросительно посмотрел на него.   
\- Бей. Так сильно как только можешь. Не бойся, ты не сможешь мне навредить.   
Румпи все еще колебался, и Янг тихо произнес:  
\- Вспомни, как это было. Я тоже... Был груб с тобой. Пытался взять тебя силой. Тебе было плохо, страшно и больно...  
Первый удар был слабый и неуверенный, скорее просто для того, чтобы Янг замолчал. Он продолжал говорить и второй был уже сильнее.   
\- Представь их. Вспомни. Вернись туда еще один раз.   
Ладони горели от ударов. Янг следил за его лицом, искаженным злостью и болью, и не заметил следующего удара. Он пришелся не по руке, а в лицо, Янг пошатнулся и невольно охнул от неожиданности.   
Румпельштильцхен замер. Он задыхался, лицо раскраснелось, волосы липли ко лбу и вискам. Но в том, как он смотрел на Янга больше не было страха, только чистая злость. Когда Янг пошатнулся, Румпельштильцхен толкнул его в грудь, так что Янг упал, навис сверху, опираясь на руки. А потом поцеловал, и этот поцелуй был совершенно новым по ощущениям. Несмотря на то, что он был очень нежным, Румпельштильцхен в первый раз брал то, что хотел, а не отдавал себя. Янг обнял его за шею, позволяя целовать себя, его не смущала эта внезапная смена ролей.  
Но Румпельштильцхен отстранился с испуганным вздохом, отвел глаза. Он протянул Янгу руку, чтобы помочь ему сесть.   
\- Прости, я... Я не знаю что на меня нашло.   
Эверетт рассмеялся и обнял его, прижал к себе.   
\- Ты молодец. Это ничего, не страшно, а ты молодец.   
\- тебе больно?   
Янг молча погладил его по спине, поцеловал в лоб. Румпельштильцхен прижался щекой к его плечу.   
\- Я бы хотел чтобы у тебя остались приятные воспоминания,- Эверетт осторожно потянул за прядку. – Можно... тебя расчесать?  
Румпи вздрогнул, удивленно заглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Расчесать?  
\- Только если тебе это не будет неприятно.  
Румпи медленно кивнул, щеки у него разрумянились от смущения. Янг принес деревянный гребень и подтащил поближе табуретку.   
\- Сядешь на пол?- попросил он. – Так будет удобнее.  
Румпи послушно опустился на пол, и Янг легонько потянул его за плечи, заставляя опереться спиной о колени. Погладил напряженные мышцы, мягко шепнул : « Расслабься. Тебе понравится.»  
Он осторожно собрал растрепанные волосы, прочесал пальцами, разбирая на пряди. Начал осторожно расчесывать, внимательно следя, чтобы не дернуть там, где волосы слишком сильно спутались.  
Румпельштильцхен вначале был сильно напряжен, но постепенно мерные движения - гребень, потом ладонь, приглаживающая волосы - успокоили его. Он расслабился, оперся всем весом Янгу на колени.   
Пряди волос золотились с свете огня и были мягкими, как у девушки. Янга забавляло, как завитки распрямляются под гребнем и сворачиваются обратно.   
Он погладил затылок, слегка массируя, и Румпи откинул голову ему на ладони. Янг улыбнулся и послушно продолжал легонько массировать, чувствуя, как уходят остатки напряжения. Так он мог видеть лицо Румпельштильцхена, разнеженное и довольное.   
В этой позе их и застал вернувшийся Бей. Он залился краской и сказал взрослым голосом:  
\- Я пойду еще погуляю.   
Румпельштильцхен и Янг хором рассмеялись, и Румпи сказал, что хватит бродить под дождем.


	8. Indian summer

Дожди прекратились так же неожиданно, как и начались, и утром Янг проснулся от того, что низкое солнце пробивалось сквозь окошко хижины. Он открыл глаза, ойкнул, когда их ослепил солнечный свет и отвернулся. Румпельштильцхен еще спал. Вчера он допоздна вязал что-то, сидя у очага. Нитки были восхитительного виноградного оттенка, а когда Янг не выдержал и ушел спать, Румпельштильцхен как раз начал вплетать светлую нитку и сосредоточился на узоре, так что на ласковое " спокойной ночи, золотце" и поцелуй только протянул довольное " м-м-м..." и потерся щекой о его щеку, не отрывая глаз от вязания.   
Сейчас он спал, свернувшись в клубок, но одна рука лежала у Янга на плече. Эверетт улыбнулся, когда в ответ на его движение Румпельштильцхен машинально потянулся дальше, не нашел Янга и обнял подушку во сне. Во дворе скрипел колодец, и полковник, решив дать своему золотцу отоспаться, вышел помогать Бею с овцами.   
Когда они закончили, Бей отрезал кусок теплого хлеба из печи, сообщил:- Мы идем смотреть на медведя, которого поймал Коффл.   
Это было предупреждение, а не вопрос, и Янг только кивнул, проглотив " не задерживайся надолго!.." и Белфайер убежал.   
Румпельштильцхен вышел, когда Янг умывался на улице, и поцеловал его в мокрую щеку.   
\- Выспался?  
\- Прекрасно, спасибо. Эверетт, я хотел попросить тебя...  
Янг улыбнулся.   
\- Конечно. О чем?  
\- Я собирался сходить в лес и принести дров, но не унесу много, а скоро зима. Ты не мог бы помочь?   
\- Сначала только позавтракаем, хорошо? 

Кроме дров, Румпельштильцхен хотел еще собрать цветы, красившие нитки в восхитительно яркий рыжий оттенок. Он извинялся за задержку, но Янг был только рад прогуляться. Цветы росли на небольшой поляне в глубине леса. Солнечные лучи, пробиваясь сквозь ветки, освещали поляну, играли в усыпавших землю ярко-желтых, оранжевых и красных листьях. Где-то недалеко шумел ручей. Румпи сел на землю и принялся срезать пышные оранжевые соцветия, а Янг не отказал себе в удовольствии упасть в шуршащие листья.   
Румпельштильцхен тихо рассмеялся, когда Эверетт потянулся всем телом, шурша листьями.   
\- Это весело и они вкусно пахнут,- оправдывался Янг, чувствуя себя мальчишкой.   
Он присоединился в Румпельштильцхену, помогая срезать цветы.   
\- У тебя пыльца на щеке,- Румпельштильцхен указал на оранжевую полоску. Янг попытался вытереться рукавом, но только размазал сильнее. Румпи подвинулся к нему, намочил пальцы водой из фляги и стал осторожно обмывать его щеку.   
Янг не смог сдержатся и поцеловал его пальцы, мокрые и чуть сладковатые от пыльцы. Румпельштильцхен замер, но руку не отнял, и Эверетт провел языком по ладони, поцеловал запястье.   
Это начиналось как просто ласка, он не рассчитывал на большее. Но Румпельштильцхен обнял его и поцеловал первым, нежно и едва касаясь. Как предложение или вопрос. Янгу понравился прошлый, немного требовательный поцелуй. Он уравнивал их, позволял уступить инициативу и меньше сдерживать себя. Но сейчас он ответил, медленно и очень мягко. И только когда Румпи прижался теснее, позволил себе углубить поцелуй, застонал ему в губы, потому что Янг так ужасно соскучился.   
Румпельштильцхен гладил его по плечам, выгнулся и откинул голову, подставляясь, когда Янг прикоснулся губами к шее.   
Он торопливо развязал свой плащ и кое как расстелил его, прежде чем откинулся на спину и утянул Янга за собой. Плащ немедленно оказался засыпан листьями и они шуршали от каждого движения. В воздухе пахло прелой листвой и медом, а от Румпи - подаренной ему мазью: летними запахами липы, ромашки и мелиссы, что-то навсегда в сознании Янга связанное с ним.   
Румпи приподнялся, чтобы Янг мог снять с него тунику и нижнюю рубашку, обнял за шею и крепко прижался, не обращая внимания на вдавившиеся в тело пряжки от куртки, и Янг мягко отстранил его, разделся до пояса сам. Румпельштильцхен лег на спину и смотрел, как Янг раздевается. На щеках у Румпи проступил румянец, когда он осторожно и изучающе провел кончиками пальцев по груди Эверетта, от ключиц к животу. Янг потянулся за прикосновением и Румпельштильцхен чуть-чуть улыбнулся.   
\- Можно?..- робко спросил он, прежде чем прикоснутся еще раз.  
\- Конечно. Может хочешь, чтобы я лег и лежал смирно?  
Предложение было искренним, но Румпи сжался и пошептал испуганно:  
\- Прости, я не хотел сказать ничего обидного.   
Янг мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник.   
\- Все хорошо,- ласково сказал он, целуя Румпи щеку, уголок губ, морщинки проступившие между бровей.- Я не должен был так отвечать. Я просто хотел чтобы тебе было удобнее. - Он потерся щекой о грудь Румпи и отстранился немного, улыбаясь и предложил ему попробовать еще раз. Он внезапно сообразил, что раньше Румпи никогда не касался его так, не осмеливался изучать его тело. Румпельштильцхен осторожно отследил кончиками пальцев ключицы, прикоснулся к ямочке между ними. Погладил по груди, обвел по кругу сосок и осторожно погладил его пальцем, потом второй - и с улыбкой смотрел как они твердеют под прикосновениями.   
Любопытство, проступившее у него на лице, вдруг напомнило Янгу о Раше, только выражение лица у Румпи было нежнее и не таким жадным, но ему явно доставляло удовольствие смотреть, как тело любовника реагирует на ласки.   
Эверетт ожидал, что его еще ущипнут за сосок - Раш бы так сделал, поддразнил бы короткой болью, но ласки оставались осторожными. Румпельштильцхен медленно притянул его к себе за шею и Янг послушно наклонился, поцеловал его со всей страстью, скопившейся за эти недели. На мгновение он испугался, что Румпельштильцхена это оттолкнет, но напротив, он только прижался теснее и ответил на поцелуй, прижался пахом к бедру Янга. Эверетт покрывал поцелуями его шею и грудь, гладил живот, пока не почувствовал, что Румпельштильцхен бессознательно раздвинул ноги и трется об него. Эверетт помог ему снять штаны, целуя открывающуюся бледную кожу на бедрах, прошелся языком вокруг шрама на ноге. Румпельштильцхен задохнулся и резко приподнялся на локтях. Он выглядел шокированным. Полковник, извиняясь что напугал, поцеловал еще раз, теперь повыше. Румпельштильцхен был уже возбужден и на прикосновение к члену отозвался почти всхлипом, выгнулся, толкаясь в его ладонь. Янг ласкал его рукой и целовал живот, пока Румпельштильцхен не тронул его за запястье, прося остановится. Под внимательным взглядом Янга он залился краской, но шире развел колени и приподнял задницу. Более откровенное приглашение было трудно представить.   
Эверетт провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра и почувствовал, что Румпельштильцхен чуть-чуть напрягся. Янг был готов к этому страху. После того, что он сделал, желание Румпи заняться с ним любовью было уже большим, чем Янг мог бы просить.  
Румпельштильцхен потянулся к нему и разомкнул губы, явно ожидая, что ему велят облизать пальцы, чтобы смочить их слюной, но Янг не собирался делать ничего, что могло бы вызвать нехорошие воспоминания. Он сам облизал пальцы, стараясь оставить побольше слюны и на лице Румпельштильцхена отразилось такое откровенное возбуждение, что Эверетт почувствовал, как у него горят щеки.   
Как он и ожидал, Румпи мгновенно напрягся, стоило прикоснутся к нему. Он инстинктивно ожидал боли и зажимался против грубого вторжения.   
Эверетт прижался щекой к его бедру и нежно поцеловал, сказал тихо и мягко:  
\- Не бойся. Я не сделаю тебе больно, я знаю, ты мне не веришь, но я не сделаю.   
Он поглаживал вход, слегка нажимая и шептал что-то успокаивающее, пока Румпи не расслабился. Когда пальцы проскользнули внутрь, он рвано вздохнул и невольно зажался опять и Янг остановился, только чуть-чуть поглаживал его внутри кончиками пальцев.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я перестал?   
Румпи ответил, нежно и успокаивающе: - Все хорошо, Эверетт. Пожалуйста... - он подался навстречу пальцам, и Янг улыбнулся, добавил второй и одновременно обхватил губами сосок, дразня его языком и губами.   
Румпи сорвался на громкий стон, выгнулся. Янг ласкал его так, пока стоны не стали почти непрерывными, а потом обнял, помог перевернутся на бок. Расстегнул штаны и кое-как стащил их со вздохом облегчения, когда давление наконец ослабло.   
Он обхватил оба их члена ладонью и стал быстро ласкать. Румпи хватило нескольких движений, чтобы стоны превратились в почти всхлипы, он зарылся лицом Янгу в шею, коротко то ли целуя, то ли кусаясь, волосы щекотали ключицы и горло.   
Янг крепко прижал его к себе свободной рукой, шепча на ухо " золотце мое, ласковый, хороший мой" - то, что он никогда, даже опьянев от возбуждения не решился бы сказать Рашу.   
Потом они лежали рядом, Янг уткнулся носом в пахнущие липой волосы и с удовольствием провел бы так весь день. Но пришлось вставать и отмываться в холодном ручье. Румпельштильцхен посмеивался, глядя как Янга передергивает от холодной воды. Сам он вымылся, не боясь холода и, кажется, не стесняясь теперь своей наготы.   
В ярком дневном свете были хорошо видны шрамы у него на спине. Янг обнял его сзади, поцеловал спину и, наклонившись, прижался щекой к исполосованной коже.  
\- Мне так жаль. То, что я сделал...   
\- Хватит,- Румпельштильцхен повернулся лицом к нему, и Янг удивился, увидев какой уверенный и ласковый у него взгляд. - Перестань, Эверетт. Все закончилось, не надо больше.   
Он взял Янга за руку и нахмурился:  
\- Ты замерз?  
\- Вода же ледяная,- со смехом пожаловался полковник. Румпи рассмеялся и положил его ладони себе на грудь, согревая своим телом.   
\- Так лучше?  
Янг молча кивнул и поцеловал его, коротко и нежно. Какими болезненными и полными тоски не были воспоминания о Раше, сейчас Янг не вернулся бы на Судьбу, даже будь у него шанс.


	9. Перемены во мне

В один из вечеров, когда Бей опять убежал куда-то, а вся работа за день была окончена, Румпельшильцхен и Янг валялись рядом на кровати. Спать еще не хотелось, и они наслаждались возможностью посидеть рядом, обнявшись, целоваться и обмениваться ласками. Румпельштильцхен перестал шарахается от прикосновений, и Эверетт наслаждался возможностью подразнить его - целовал и игрался с сосками, поглаживая и чуть -чуть пощипывая их через одежду. Румпи отвечал на поцелуи и смеялся, когда Янг неожиданно ласково тянул за прядки или ерошил ему волосы. Янг чувствовал пробудившуюся в нем свободу, и радовался этому. Они в шутки возились - Янг провел пальцем по его губам, но Румпи не поцеловал как обычно, а легонько куснул, полковник шутливо-возмущенно рыкнул. Румпельштильцхен вдруг толкнул его в плечо и повалил на спину, неумело прижал за плечи к кровати. Янг тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Ты меня поймал.- Он расслабил руки и откинул голову, позволяя Румпи насладится властью, призывно провел языком по губам. Поцелуй тоже оказался необычным – еще не властным, но, по крайней мере, уверенным, изучающим.  
Румпельштильцхен немного отстранился, неуверенно переспросил:  
\- Ты не против что я так…  
\- Конечно нет.   
Он смущенно улыбнулся:  
\- Я все равно не смогу тебя удержать, ты ведь сильнее.  
\- Ну сила тут далеко не все решает… - Янг высвободился и сел, протянул ему руку. – Показать кое-что интересное? Дай руку. Только не пугайся, я просто покажу, чтобы ты понимал, что нужно делать.  
Румпи с некоторой опаской протянул ему руку и Янг мягко и медленно, чтобы дать прочувствовать движение, но не испугать, вывернул ему запястье против сустава, стараясь остановится в момент когда мышцы начали неметь, но боли еще не было.  
\- Чувствуешь? Сила здесь не важна, даже вырвать руку не получится – слишком больно. А теперь попробуй ты.  
Румпи неуверенно заглянул ему в лицо, но Янг одобрительно улыбнулся, разрешая, показал направление движения. Румпельштильцхен нерешительно повторил его движение.  
\- Сильнее. Не бойся.  
На третьей попытке у него получилось, да еще как – Янг стиснул зубы, когда руку пронзило болью, но широко улыбнулся.  
\- Молодец  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Немного. Нет, не извиняйся, ты все делаешь правильно. Давай еще раз.  
Оба неожиданно увлеклись. На Румпи шуточная потасовка подействовала необыкновенно: глаза у него засверкали, выражение лица изменилось. У него не получалось пока контролировать силу и Янг догадывался, что завтра руки у него будут ныть, но не обращал на это внимания. Он сделал вид, что хочет толкнуть Румпи в грудь, поддался, позволяя поймать себя за руки, повалить на спину, прижимая за запястья к постели, на этот раз уже по-настоящему, на грани боли.  
Румпельштильцхен перекинул ногу, устраиваясь верхом у Янга на бедрах, довольный донельзя. Полковник мог бы столкнуть его, вырваться, но не стал этого делать. Он усмехнулся, пошевелил руками, делая вид что проверяет силу захвата и Румпи предупреждающе нажал сильнее.  
\- Ну?- Янг расслабился под ним, признавая поражение. Румпельштильцхен наклонился и поцеловал его, не выпуская рук Янга. На этот раз вышло лучше, более уверенно и властно. Полковник ответил на поцелуй, позволяя ему вести, но Румпи сам отстранился, выпустил его.  
\- Я… увлекся, прости.  
Он хотел слезть, но Янг удержал его за бедра.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Сегодня ты командуешь. Хочешь?  
По глазам было видно, что да. Румпи неуверенно кивнул и Янг убрал руки, отвел их по обе стороны лица, подставляясь под хватку.  
\- И я… я могу…  
\- Все, что захочешь.  
Румпельштильцхен медленно опустил ладони ему на запястья, словно боялся что Янг передумает и оттолкнет его, потом сжал сильнее, придавил, перенося вес тела на руки. Поцеловал, не в губы, как Янг ожидал вначале, а в шею под самым ухом, неожиданно крепко. Провел языком по коже, поцеловал немного ниже, чуть-чуть прихватывая зубами.  
Немного отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Довольная улыбка приободрила его и Румпи наклонился ниже, провел языком по его губам, поцеловал, уже по настоящему страстно и грубовато.  
Полковник попытался ответить на поцелуй, но Румпи неожиданно сильно и больно укусил его за нижнюю губу и Янг послушно расслабился, позволяя ему вылизывать и посасывать губы. Румпи вдруг ощутимо напрягся и отодвинулся, почувствовав во рту привкус крови.  
\- Я.. я не хотел, прости. Тебе больно?  
\- Нет. Продолжай.  
\- Но…  
\- Все в порядке. – Янг ободряюще улыбнулся. – Так даже интереснее. Не бойся применять силу. Я скажу тебе, если мне будет неприятно.  
Поцелуй напополам с кровью, непонятно, то грубый то осторожный, словно никак не получалось определиться, вдруг напомнил ему Раша… который мог кусать и нацеловывать ранки, придавливать к стене, шипеть, подставляться, откидывая голову, а в следующий момент отталкивать его… Янг резко вздохнул, вынуждая себя вернутся в реальность.  
Но тут Румпи поцеловал его в шею нам самым воротом футболки, слишком нежно и медленно и сходство между ними рассеялось.  
\- А если я… не буду тебя держать?  
\- Хочешь чтоб я не двигался? Хорошо.  
Румпельштильцхен выпустил его руки и Янг остался на месте, даже не пытаясь изменить позу. Румпи провел пальцами по волосам, вниз, очерчивая скулы и подбородок, погладил шею. Янг показалось что он сейчас слегка надавит на горло, демонстрируя власть, но Румпи не осмелился, стал гладить плечи, ключицы. Одежда мешала ему, и Румпельштильцхен потянул ее, стаскивая с Янга. Тот приподнялся, чтобы ему было удобнее. Румпи быстро улыбнулся – уже не смущенно, а с каким-то бесшабашным интересом, а потом протянул руку и потрепал Янга по волосам. Жест вышел несвойственным ему, одобрительным и властным, и Янг пораженно вздохнул. Но контраст ему нравился.  
Румпельштильцхен жадно рассматривал его, медленно погладил по груди, обвел пальцами сосок. Янг вздрогнул, резко вздохнул от накатившего возбуждения. Румпельштильцхен заметил его реакцию, сжал пальцы, стал ласкать, то очень нежно поглаживая, то пощипывая. Янг откинул голову, у него вырвался тихий стон.  
Изучающие прикосновения продолжались – ребра, живот, поясница, бедро у края пояса. Они перемежались ласками, то нежными, то грубоватыми и Янг сам не заметил как начал постанывать от каждого пощипывания-прикосновения, тереться бедрами. Румпельштильцхен погладил его сквозь ткань. Янг потянулся расстегнуть штаны, забыв что обещал не двигаться, но Румпи легонько шлепнул его по руке.  
Янг разочарованно вздохнул, убрал руку, но Румпи сам расстегнул на нем брюки, стянул их вместе с бельем. И вернулся на прежнее место, только немного двинулся назад, прижимая ноги Янга к постели своим весом.  
Ему нравится, понял Янг. Нравится ощущать эту власть, она пьянит достаточно сильно, чтобы Румпельштильцхен перестал боятся, перестал так осторожничать. Но все равно, за исключением поцелуя, когда Румпи прокусил ему губу, он ни разу не сделал по-настоящему больно.   
Румпельштильцхен наклонился, опираясь одной рукой о постель у плеча Янга, поцеловал его, нежно-нежно коснулся припухшей губы. Янг поцеловал ему пальцы, а потом с шальной улыбкой обхватил их губами. Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, хотел отнять руку, но движения губ и языка вверх-вниз по его пальцам завораживали.   
Янг не был готов предложить ему смену ролей - ему была неприятна сама мысль, но были другие способы дать Румпельштильцхену то, чего ему так явно не хватало. Он в последний раз прошелся языком по подушечкам, прежде чем выпустить пальцы изо рта, и тихо попросил:   
\- Отпусти, пожалуйста. Я хотел бы кое-что сделать.   
Румпельштильцхен немедленно слез с него и обеспокоенно нахмурился, явно опасаясь, что сделал что-то неприятное. Янг успокаивающе улыбнулся ему и потянул за локоть, чтобы Румпи сел на краю постели. Тот подчинился. Янг опустился на колени у него между ног, и Румпи изумленно вздохнул.   
\- Эверетт?..- голос у него был испуганный.   
Янг погладил его через одежду, поднял голову, заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх и облизал губы: - Могу я?...  
Румпельштильцхен медленно кивнул. Это было так странно: Эверетт, сильный гордый и уверенный Эверетт на коленях у его ног, покорно заглядывает в глаза и спрашивает разрешения... Румпельштильцхену мгновенно захотелось обнять его и поднять на ноги, а потом гладить по спине и успокаивать, что не нужно этого делать, это не обязательно... Но на лице Янга он ясно видел желание. Его забавляла и возбуждала ситуация, ему... Нравилось. Румпельштильцхену казалось, что он опьянел от вина, возбуждение было почти болезненным. Янг немного спустил штаны с его бедер и, этот контраст - практически полностью одетый Румпи и обнаженный Янг - действовал возбуждающе на обоих.   
Когда он на пробу провел языком по члену, а потом обхватил губами, Румпельштильцхен резко вздохнул, вцепился в края постели, чтобы не толкнутся навстречу. Янг предупреждающе коснулся его бедра, прося не двигаться. Он никогда раньше этого не делал, и в первый раз было неудобно, слюна потекла по подбородку. Румпельштильцхен очень нежно и успокаивающе погладил его по волосам, стараясь на коснутся затылка - боялся напугать. Янг благодарно потерся головой о его руку. Постепенно он приспособился, хриплое дыхание и стоны Румпельштильцхена ясно говорили о том, что даже неумелые ласки ему нравятся. Янг ощупью нашел его руку, все еще ласкавшую волосы, и легонько сжал пальцы, показывая, что можно грубее. Румпельштильцхен вначале погладил, но принял игру, ладонь властно легла Янгу на затылок, Румпи сгреб отросшие волосы в кулак. Не дернул, просто сгреб и отпустил сразу же. А потом, уже не контролируя себя от возбуждения, несильно надавил на затылок, не давая отстранится, и толкнулся вперед. Янг не ожидал и подавился, выпустил член изо рта. Но, прежде чем Румпи начал извинятся, улыбнулся ему, и покачал головой, мол нет, все в порядке. Облизал головку, опять взял в рот, лаская теперь сильнее.   
Он не ожидал, что так заведется сам. Движения члена во рту, прикосновения Румпельштильцхена, то грубые, то нежные, умоляющие стоны оказались необыкновенно приятными.   
Румпельштильцхен с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не двигаться навстречу, не надавить, заставляя насадится сильнее, только гладил и трепал пряди, уже почти грубо. Движения у него стали неловкими.   
\- Хватит, хватит, Эверетт, отпусти... - Он потянул Янга за волосы, чтобы тот отстранился. Полковник низко и довольно застонал, и Румпи отозвался коротким вскриком на ощущение вибрации. Янг отстранился, обвел языком головку напоследок и теперь ласкал рукой, влажно целовал нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.   
Румпельштильцхен только сейчас отбросил сдержанность толкался навстречу его руке, негромко стонал, почти поскуливал от каждого движения. А потом тихо вскрикнул и выгнулся всем телом. Янг продолжал целовать бедро и живот, уже просто нежничал, пока Румпельштильцхен хрипло дышал и жмурился от удовольствия.  
Румпи низко наклонился и обнял его, поцеловал куда-то в волосы, раз, другой, с такой щемящей нежностью, что Янгу стало неловко. Он мягко отстранился и улыбнулся.   
Румпи улыбнулся в ответ, у Янга было совершенно очаровательное, довольное выражение лица, он напоминал кота над огромной миской сметаны. Но улыбка тут же исчезла, стоило ему заметить брызги у Янга на щеке и плече. Румпельштильцхен тихо ойкнул и торопливо потянулся стереть следы спермы с его лица.  
\- Прости, прости. Я не хотел.   
\- Эй,- Эверетт рассмеялся, поймал его руку и поцеловал пальцы. - Чего ты напугался?   
Он кое-как вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и забрался на постель, лег рядом. Собственный член уже болезненно ныл, но Янг не торопил Румпи, давая ему отдышатся.   
\- Сейчас я... Еще минутку,- Румпи улыбнулся ему, стащил рубашку через голову. Движения у него еще были неверные, мягкие. - Я только подготовлю себя, хорошо?   
Янг поймал его за руку и притянул ближе: - Просто рукой,- он бессознательно облизал губы, и только по румянцу Румпи догадался, как это выглядело. - Мне уже много не надо.   
Румпельштильцхен прижался к нему, обнял, и Янг поцеловал его, грубовато и жарко, не сдерживаясь, застонал в губы, когда пальцы обхватили его член и стали двигаться - слишком медленно и мягко. Полковник не протестовал, позволяя Румпи ласкать его как угодно, только умоляюще стонал между поцелуями. Ему действительно хватило совсем немного ласк, Янг вжался лицом в ямку между плечом и шеей, заглушая совсем уж постыдные стоны.   
Потом они лежали обнявшись и Янг заметил, что Румпельштильцхен задумчиво рассматривает его. Эверетт не стал задавать вопросов, а вскоре Румпи и вовсе уложил голову ему на плечо и задремал, пригревшись в объятиях.  
Поделиться…


	10. Шаги зимы

Вода, оставшаяся на ночь в колодезном ведре, покрылась корочкой льда и Янг проломил ее пальцами. Осколки засверкали на солнце. Трава была покрыта изморозью. Полковник, ежась от холода, торопливо крутил ворот колодца, надеясь побыстрее вернутся в тепло.   
Дома пахло свежим хлебом и овечьим сыром, в чайнике на столе настаивался малиновый чай. Румпельштильцхен давно проснулся и прял, а Бей, вчера до полуночи игравший с Янгом в самодельные шашки, еще спал.   
Янг уже привычно сунул воду в котелке подальше в печь, умыться ледяной водой еще можно было, а вымыть голову - ну уж нет. Румпельштильцхен остановил прялку и отложил работу, подошел к нему и Янг привычно подал руку, чтобы он мог опереться, но Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, и прислонился к столу. Он указал Янгу на лежавшее на лавке вязание.  
-Вот, я закончил утром. Это тебе. Примерь, пожалуйста.   
Янг благодарно улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что вечерами золотце вяжет на продажу, а оказалось, что это ему. Янг развернул аккуратно сложенный свитер из мягких шерстяных ниток. Нитки были глубокого виноградного оттенка, на плечах и запястьях вывязан молочной нитью узор. Свитер пришелся впору. Румпельштильцхен придирчиво осмотрел Янга, попросил повернутся, чтобы рассмотреть спину. Аккуратно завязал шнурки на вороте. А потом посмотрел снизу вверх, вопросительно. Понравилось?   
\- Спасибо тебе,- Янг обнял его, поцеловал, нежно-нежно, тронутый подарком. Это было не первое, что Румпельштильцхен подарил ему - месяцем раньше он сшил для Янга рубашку и жилет, но каждый раз это было... Чем-то особенным. Янг не беспокоился о внешнем виде, но ценил его заботу.   
\- Скоро зима,- Румпельштильцхен нахмурился обеспокоенно.- А твоя куртка совсем тонкая. Через неделю в городе будет ярмарка, нужно купить что-то теплое.   
\- Тебе тоже.   
\- У меня есть плащ.   
\- Он ничерта не греет и затертый до невозможности,- возразил Янг. Румпельштильцхен смущенно улыбнулся.   
\- Я собирался отвезти на ярмарку шерсть и продать ее. Есть более важные покупки, но если останутся деньги... Впрочем, у меня есть куртка, она достаточно теплая, я просто... Не люблю ее.   
\- Почему? - Янг как-то не ожидал, что Румпельштильцхен будет капризничать, глядя на его заношенные рубашки и вытертый плащ.   
Румпельштильцхен с трудом опустился на колени у деревянного сундука - на нем обычно стояли иголки, нитки и всякие мелочи - и вытащил со дна черную кожаную куртку, тяжелую и явно теплую. Плечи и локти были украшены заклепками. Один рукав когда-то был порван, но потом аккуратно зашит.   
Янг восхищенно присвистнул и почти заставил слабо сопротивлявшегося Румпи примерять ее. Куртка была ему впору, но Янг вдруг заметил, что Румпельштильцхен сутулится и руки у него немного дрожат, когда он застегивал тугие пуговицы.   
Янг осторожно отстранил его руки и застегнул оставшиеся пуговицы сам, взял его за руку и поцеловал ладонь.   
\- Что такое? Ты выглядишь, будто попал в кошмар.   
\- Так и есть. Это... Такой была военная форма во времена моей молодости,- голос Румпельштильцхена прозвучал непривычно резко.- Ненавижу ее.   
О, черт.   
\- Прости,- Янг обнял его, прижался щекой к виску.- Я не знал, прости. Зачем ты хранишь ее?   
\- Это хорошая кожа, и достаточно дорогая. Тогда королевство было богатым. Но я не смею пробовать продать ее. Они... Меня били, когда я вышел в ней однажды. Через год, после... Было слишком холодно, а мне тогда было все равно...   
\- Но ее купят? Я могу продать ее, когда мы будем на ярмарке. Меня не посмеют тронуть. А взамен купим тебе... Да все, что захочешь.   
\- Ты пойдешь со мной?- Румпельштильцхен мягко высвободился из объятий и стал раздеваться.   
\- Конечно,- Янг не стал напоминать, что Румпельштильцхену часто норовили недоплатить, пользуясь его беззащитностью. С тех пор как Янг пару раз вмешался, деревенские присмирели - и покупать шерсть, кстати, не перестали. 

... Янг хотел только одного - закутаться в одеяло и спать. Им пришлось выйти до рассвета, до городка, где проходила ярмарка, было около часа ходьбы, но для Румпельштильцхена с его ногой - в два раза больше. Накануне они допоздна собирались, Румпельштильцхен паковал шесть, вязанные вещи - большей частью мелочи, жилетки, перчатки, шаль, все очень изящное, и отдельно - коробку с вязанными цветами и бусинами. Янг представил себе ТиДжей с большой вязанной розой в волосах и улыбнулся. Теперь они шли, был туман и Янга от недосыпа бил озноб. Радостный Белфайер говорил не умолкая, Румпи что-то отвечал ему.   
Несмотря на ранний час, к ним начали подходить еще до того, как Румпельштильцхен разложил все товары. Высокая женщина, одетая достаточно хорошо, насколько мог судить Янг, с уложенной на голове косой, спросила цену за нитки и недовольно поджала губы, услышав ответ.  
\- В прошлый раз я покупала лучшую шерсть и вполовину дешевле,- недовольно проворчала она.  
\- Инфляция,- буркнул Янг и Румпи слегка толкнул его в плечо.- Не ругайся!   
Женщина крайне неодобрительно покосилась на Янга и ушла. Румпельштильцхен как-то сник и тихо сказал: - Она всегда покупает у меня шерсть, Эверетт. Не стоило обзывать ее инфляцией, она не такая уж плохая.- в его голосе был слышен упрек. Янг против воли расхохотался, услышав это.   
\- Покупает за половину цены?- уточнил он уже серьезно. - Золотце, если даже мы не продадим не одного мотка сегодня, мы не умрем с голоду, мы что-то придумаем, я обещаю. Но не давай им обращаться с тобой так.   
Тут к ним подошла девочка лет пятнадцати и мужчина - явно отец. Лицо у него было изуродовано старым шрамом. Девочка и Румпельштильцхен углубились в подсчет количества шерсти, необходимого на платье, отец кивнул Янгу, и тот поднялся на ноги в знак приветствия. Мужчина беспрекословно расплатился за выбранную дочерью шерсть, и они ушли довольные, а Румпи повеселел.   
Покупатели подходили, причем многие явно знали Румпельштильцхена раньше. Некоторые, услышав цену, фыркали и уходили, некоторые - платили. Кое-кто спорил, и Янг иногда вмешивался в торг, но Румпельштильцхен не протестовал против этого.   
Стайка девушек от пятнадцати до двадцати лет долго щебетала и мерила готовые цветы. Они наперебой кокетничали с Янгом и он включился в разговор, не скупясь на шутливые комплименты.   
Вцелом, торговля, по мнению ничего не смыслящего в этом Янга, шла неплохо. Ближе к полудню он ушел - продал куртку в ларьке, торговавшем оружием и обмундированием ( Янг коротко пояснил " жмет в плечах", купец хмыкнул, придирчиво осмотрел швы, но остался доволен).   
Он купил у разносчицы пирожков и возвращался к их лотку, когда подошли еще покупатели. Трое парней, все одеты не слишком богато, но добротно. За руку одного из них цеплялась красивая, но дорого и вызывающе одетая девушка. Она небрежно поворошила рукой в разложенных цветах, что-то спросила: должно быть цену. За гомоном толпы Янг не слышал ни ее слов, ни ответа Румпельштильцхена. Зато прекрасно видел как ее спутник наотмашь ударил Румпельштильцхена по лицу, тот пошатнулся и схватился за край лотка, чтобы не упасть. Янг в три шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, расталкивая зевак и молча врезал парню по зубам. Тот от неожиданности отступил и только растерянно моргал держась за ушибленную челюсть. Девица завизжала.   
\- Похоже твой папаша мало порол тебя в детстве и не научил хорошим манерам,- сквозь зубы проговорил Янг, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить еще раз.- Убирайся. Здесь тебе ничего не продадут.   
Их было трое, но никто не посмел затеять драку. Парень сплюнул кровь, пробурчал себе под нос что-то оскорбительное, но скрылся в толпе. Янг повернулся к Румпельштильцхену, но тот шарахнулся от него.   
\- Эй , ну что ты. Это же я,- мягко произнес Янг, закрыл глаза на секунду - чтобы ушла ярость, которая явно напугала и хулиганов и Румпи. Мужчина кивнул, все еще с опаской. На щеке у него было красное пятно от пощечины. Румпельштильцхен встряхнул головой и улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо, что вмешался, Эверетт.   
После этого инцидента желающих оскорбить Румпельштильцхена или выторговать пряжу подешевле значительно поубавилось. Когда вернулся уставший и набегавшийся по ярмарке Белфайер, Румпельштильцхен велел ему присмотреть за лотком, а они с Янгом отправились на поиски зимней одежды.   
Кожевенных дел мастер окинул плечи полковника оценивающим взглядом и предложил ему куртку из плотной кожи: теплую, хорошо сшитую и неимоверно тяжелую. Шнуровка на рукавах и боках позволяла подтянуть ее по фигуре, а толстую кожу не промочит дождь и не продует зимний ветер. Румпельштильцхен шепнул ему " Тебе идет" и Янг согласился на покупку.   
У кожевника нашлись и тонко выделанные волчьи шкуры, из которых он обещал сшить зимнюю куртку на Бея - до колен и слегка не в размер, на вырост. Румпельштильцхен сказал что пришлет мальчика для снятия мерок и с задатком. На самого Румпи ничего не подошло - кожа была слишком тяжелой и ему было неудобно.   
Они уже возвращались назад, когда Янг увидел женщину, торговавшую теплым сукном. Не слушая возражений Румпи Янг затащил его в лавочку, и там нашелся прекрасный теплый плащ, достаточно длинный, с капюшоном, глубокого красного цвета. Стоил он подороже Янговой куртки, но совместными усилиями торговки и полковника Румпи все же уговорили его купить. Румпельштильцхен совершенно по-детски гладил теплую ткань, пока Янг расплачивался, а потом кутался в плащ и улыбался.   
Домой шли медленно. Бей устал и поэтому молча шел наравне с Румпельштильцхеном. А тот, заметил Янг, здорово преобразился. Перемены были незаметны и он не обращал внимания раньше, но сейчас...  
Новая одежда подчеркнула то, что Янг должен был заметить раньше: Румпельштильцхен выглядел теперь спокойным и довольным. Да, он устал и лицо было бледным, должно быть нога болела после долгой ходьбы, но прежнее забитое выражение ушло. Румпельштильцхен почувствовал, что его рассматривают, и встретился с Янгом глазами, улыбнулся ему.   
Полковнику подумалось, что очень, очень скоро никто уже не посмеет просто так отвесить ему пощечину.   
Через три дня выпал белый пушистый снег. Морозов еще не было, снег отлично лепился и мальчишки устроили настоящую войну снежками. Янг некоторое время наблюдал со стороны - мальчишки резвились на пастбище недалеко от их дома, а потом подошел. Мальчишки с восторгом приняли командование Янга, разделившего их на два отряда, и признали его право судить кто выиграл. Когда все наигрались, на пастбище выросла огромная снежная баба, со сломанными граблями вместо метлы. Бей светился от радости: мальчишки явно завидовали ему. Румпельштильцхен наблюдал с порога, как Янг возится с детьми. Сам он старался пореже появляться рядом с Беем, чтобы односельчане не перенесли свое презрительное отношение на мальчика.   
Янг оставил ребят лепить вторую бабу и вернулся в дом, промокший насквозь, но довольный, и Румпельштильцхен шутливо ворчал и усадил его греться у очага.   
Снег растаял, но через пару дней выпал еще, и потянулись долгие спокойные зимние дни. Но в Йольскую ночь Янг проснулся с криком от того, что ему снилась Судьба и пустой зал врат, и Раш, сидящий на полу перед вратами - отчаявшийся и одинокий. Румпельштильцхен сказал, в эту ночь часто снятся вещие сны, но Янг в такие вещи не верил.


	11. Не мой дом

Весна пришла рано и быстро. Всего за несколько дней растаяли снежные заносы, потом высохла грязь. В начале апреля уже кое-где цвели одуванчики.   
После тихой и ленивой зимы навалилось множество работы: огород нужно было вскопать и посадить, забор подновить, канаву для стока талой воды выкопать... Мужчины хоть и вернулись на зиму с войны, но не во все дома. А чуть просохли дороги, они опять уходили на фронт, и Янг видел как женщины с тревогой смотрят на юг, где алым горело небо.   
Румпельштильцхен, впрочем, с тревогой смотрел на дорогу, и совершенно по-рашевски хмурил брови, просил Янга пореже уходить со двора. Янг посмеивался над его опасениями, но, как оказалось, зря.   
В тот день полковник как раз закончил чинить изгородь вокруг загона с овцами, и таскал из колодца воду, намереваясь вымыться и провести вечер лежа. Желательно вобнимку с Румпи, который наверняка будет ластится, и, если попросить, разомнет ноющие от долгой работы плечи.   
Послышался цокот копыт: по дороге, на удивление в деревню, а не в сторону фронта, ехал отряд. Мужчины, все в разной одежде, но с одинаковым оружием, и сбруя на лошадях с одинаковой чеканкой. Они громко разговаривали и смеялись. Янг хотел жестом поприветствовать их, но ехавший во главе отряда мужчина вдруг остановил коня.   
\- Посмотрите, кто тут у нас!- издевательски протянул он. Солдаты захохотали, предчувствуя забаву.   
Янг молча опустил ведро на землю и внутренне напрягся. Ни тон, ни поведение говорившего не предвещали ничего хорошего.   
\- Почему ты не в армии, солдат? Из какой ты роты?  
\- Я не служу в вашей армии,- спокойно ответил он. Командир отряда презрительно фыркнул и замахнулся хлыстом, Янг успел заслонить лицо, но удар обжег ему руку.  
Полковник ожидал второго удара, но тут командир обратил внимание на спешившего к ним от дома Румпи.  
\- А, один трус укрывает другого!- он рассмеялся. - Ты не насмотрелся, что бывает за дезертирство, солдат? Поедешь с нами и молись, чтобы тебя взяли обратно, а не отправили домой калекой.   
Двое солдат спешились и двинулись к Янгу, обнажив мечи.  
\- Не трогайте его, пожалуйста,- взмолился Румпельштильцхен, униженно кланяясь. Янг заметил сжавшегося у колодца напуганного Белфайера - должно быть Румпельштильцхен велел мальчику не подходить. Бей встретился глазами с Янгом и у того мелькнула безумная идея. Бей знал, что спрятанный на дне комода пистолет - это оружие. Солдаты - нет. Он сделал жест, как будто берет пистолет в руки - Бей держал его, и видел как Янг с ним обращаеться, и полковник надеялся, что мальчик узнает жест. Белфайер встретился с ним глазами, и Янг заметил, что его лицо изменилось. Мальчишка тихо скрылся за колодцем.   
Командир спешился и подошел к униженно сжавшемуся Румпи, отпуская оскорбления. Янг мечтал свернуть ему шею голыми руками, но стоило ему сделать шаг, как острие клинка недвусмысленно уперлось в шею и он остался на месте, задыхаясь от ярости.   
\- Думаю, тебе нужно преподать урок,- заметил командир, обращаясь к Янгу. - Тебя не научили повиноватся, солдат. Думаю, исполосованная спина это исправит.   
\- Не трогайте его, пожалуйста. - голос Румпи был тихий, но на удивление твердый. - Пожалуйста, все что угодно, только не трогайте его.   
\- Все, что угодно? У тебя ничего нет, ни денег, ни власти. Что ты можешь мне предложить?   
Янг знал, каким будет ответ и шагнул вперед, не обращая внимания на угрожающе поднятый меч.   
\- Не делай этого! Перестань!- в его голосе прорезались прежние, командирские нотки, почти забытые за последние месяцы. Румпельштильцхен обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, в его глазах не было даже страха, только отчаянная решимость. Янг смотрел на него, и не заметил движения солдат. Удар плети пришелся по лицу, он невольно охнул и схватился за щеку рукой, второй - по пальцам. Он услышал отчаянный вскрик Румпи " пожалуйста, не надо!.." , а солдаты хохотали. За их смехом Янг не услышал слов командира, а когда поднял голову, Румпельштильцхен стоял на коленях перед ним, бледный как полотно.   
Бей подбежал к ним, глаза огромные от ужаса, бросился к Янгу, не обращая внимания на мечи. - Эверетт! - он прижался к Янгу и полковник почувствовал больно врезавшуюся ему под ребра рукоять пистолета. Он обнял Бея и шагнул назад, оттягивая его подальше от мечей и оттолкнул себе за спину.   
Командир, насладившись унижением, пнул Румпельштильцхена сапогом в грудь, и он упал, задыхаясь от боли. Янг выстрелил, не целясь, и ощутил волну хищного удовлетворения, когда тело рухнуло на траву. От звука выстрела лошади понесли. Спешившиеся солдаты шарахнулись от Янга, один упал на колени в ужасе, второму хватило самообладания, чтобы остатся на ногах и не выронить меч. Вторая пуля пробила ему плечо и он взвыл от боли.   
Одному из солдат удалось справится с лошадью, краем глаза заметил Янг и он возвращался.   
\- Убирайтесь,- бросил он, позволяя всей накопленной ярости быть услышанной. - И заберите эту падаль. Еще один шаг, и тот кто его сделает, ляжет рядом.   
\- Темный маг!..- услышал он пораженный шепот.- Еще один маг!..   
Под его взглядом солдаты подняли тело командира и положили поперек седла. Янг не опускал пистолет, едва удерживая себя от выстрела. Только когда они отошли достаточно, чтобы лиц стало не различить, он сунул пистолет за пояс и обернулся к Румпельштильцхену. Тот сидел на земле и крепко обнимал Бея.   
Янг опустился на колени рядом, осторожно коснулся его плеча. Румпельштильцхен охнул, увидев его лицо, и потянулся, чтобы прикоснутся к щеке, но отдернул испачканную руку. Лицо у него тоже было в пыли. Янг стиснул зубы, посылая проклятия на головы всех в этом чертовом мире, кто хоть пальцем коснется его золотца. Он протянул Румпельштильцхену руку.   
\- Вставай. Ты можешь встать?   
\- Да, да. Я в порядке.   
В доме он не дал Янгу осмотреть грудь, усадил его и, наскоро сполоснул лицо и руки, и приложил смоченные в холодной воде тряпки к вслухшим рубцам на его щеке и ладони. - Подержи так, пусть вытянет жар, станет легче. -он осторожно коснулся губами руки Янга рядом со следами от ударов.   
\- Они вернутся,- Янг тяжело вздохнул. Он действовал не думая, стремясь только защитить Румпельштильцхена, но сейчас последствия разворачивались перед ним. - Они расскажут о " темном маге" и вернутся сюда большим числом, и с поддержкой настоящего мага.   
Он уже знал о Темном.   
\- Нам нужно уходить. 

В горящий замок они пошли вместе, но у дверей была охрана: мальчик, совсем еще молодой, лет шестнадцати или семнадцати, смелый от своей юности и безразсудства. Янгу отчаянно не хочетелось его убивать, поэтому он велел Румпельштильцхену " Иди!" и вступил в драку. Чтобы оглушить мальчишку, связать и оттащить подальше от пожара нужно было время, и когда Янг вернулся на поляну, к условленному месту встречи, Румпельштильцхен уже был там. Он стоял к Янгу спиной, напряженный как струна, в опущенной руке короткий кинжал.   
\- Ты в порядке? - Янг коснулся его плеча и Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул всем телом, обернулся. Янг едва не отшатнулся: у Румпельштильцхена была золотая кожа и ошромные, нечеловеческие, каре-золотые безумные глаза. Янг многое видел в своей жизни, поэтому просто обнял его и стал гладить по волосам, теперь жестким как лошадиная грива. И впервые Румпельштильцхен не опираелся на него, а стоял твердо, потому что нога больше не болела. А потом и вовсе вывернулся из объятий таким по-рашевски раздраженным жестом, что Янг понял: все только что закончилось. И это навсегда. Он отступил на шаг.   
\- Теперь я могу исполнить твое желание,- тихо сказал Румпельштильцхен.- Я могу вернуть тебя домой.   
Янг не протестовал, у него вдруг не осталось на это сил.   
\- Здесь идет война, а ты солдат, по тебе это слишком хорошо видно. Они не оставят тебя в покое, а я не всегда смогу быть рядом. Я должен защитить Бея. они и за ним скоро придут. В твоем мире тебе будет безопаснее. Так будет лучше. Для нас обоих. Ты не отсюда, ты чужой, и я чувствую эту нить магии, которая удерживает тебя здесь...  
Он мягко провел рукой снизу вверх, пальцы окутало золотое сияние. В последний миг, перед тем как магия коснулась его, Янг рванул цепочку с жетоном, не обращая внимания на боль и бросил ее Румпельштильцхену.   
\- Не забывай меня, пожалуйста!  
Он прибавил бы что-то еще, но не успел. Как будто лопнула натянутая резинка, только ударила она не по пальцам, а в лицо. Янг невольно отшатнулся, налетел бедром на что-то острое. В глазах у него потемнело от боли, он едва не упал, но кто-то подхватил его, помогая удержатся на ногах.   
\- Полковник!..   
\- Вы вернулись!   
Он стоял на мостике Судьбы, опираясь на плечо Илая. Скотт, Хлоя, Уолкер, Парк - все обступили его, тянулись чтобы пожать руку, похлопать по плечу, улыбались. Раш стоял в стороне, но неотрывно смотрел, как Янг пожимает руки мужчинам и обнимает девушек.   
Но поздно вечером, когда уставший от разговоров Янг уже лежал в постели, один на один с охватившей его тоской, Раш зашел в его каюту. Сел рядом на кровати, и Янг молча подвинулся, давая ему место. А потом Раш неловко коснулся его отросших волос, провел по ним ладонью. Янг, не раздумывая, потянулся за лаской, потерся затылком о руку. Сейчас он хотел только утешения. Но ему нужен был не Раш. Ему нужен был Румпельштильцхен, ласковый и добрый, пахнущий липой и медом. Должно быть, на его лице отразилось что-то, потому что Раш отдернул руку и резко встал.   
\- Я рад, что ты вернулся,- сказал он, но голос прощвучал грубо, и ушел, не оглянувшись. 

* несколько месяцев спустя*

Первый месяц они надеются. Раз за разом набирают адрес Судьбы на вратах. Хотя в глубине души каждый знает, что корабль давно сгорел внутри звезды, куда они направили его в безумной попытке вернутся на Землю.   
Потом надежда медленно умирает, а к началу осени даже упрямый Илай перебирается в поселок в нескольких километрах от врат.   
Первые три месяца на планете Янг запрещает себе даже думать. Он работает столько, что по ночам проваливается в забытие, стоит лечь в постель. Никаких снов.   
Горе приходит позже. В одну из ночей он сидит на улице и смотрит на звезды, и даже не пытается вытирать текущие по щекам слезы. Рядом молча сидит Камилла. Она мудрая женщина, и она свою боль уже пережила. Она знает, что утешения не помогут.   
Спустя полгода Янгу впервые снится Раш. Это хороший сон. Ему снится, что Раш спит в его обьятиях, он обнажен, губы искусаны и припухли, а лицо расслабленное, как бывает только после хорошего секса. На шее у самого плеча у него выразительный кровоподтек, по форме напоминающий след от укуса. Янг потянулся убрать с его лица прядь волос, и Раш сонно завозился, проснувшись.  
\- Уже пора?..  
\- Спи, еще ночь,- ласково ответил Янг, натягивая покрывало повыше, чтобы укрыть Раша. Тот зевнул и опять устроил голову у Янга на плече, царапнув щетиной по коже. А потом собственнически обнял его поперек живота, и Янг почувствовал, что тает от удовольствия и тепла... Только для того, чтоьы проснутся в собственной постели.   
Однако, после этого сна ему странным образом стало спокойнее.   
Он одинаково тосковал по обоим, и Рашу, и Румпельштильцхену. Но у Румпи был сын, новообретенная магия и здоровье. Он был очень красив, несмотря на золотую кожу, а с его ласковым характером можно было не сомневатся - он не останется один. А Раш был обречен умереть в одиночестве на разваливающемся корабле. Иногда полковнику казалось, что, за то что он не смог выбрать и любить одного, жизнь и отобрала у него обоих.   
Время шло. Иногда Янгу снились эти странные, приносившие недолгий покой сны. О Раше спящем в его руках. О шахматных партиях. О долгих беседах на обзорной палубе. Иногда они были на грани интимности - обнаженное тело, прижимавшееся к нему во сне, душ и клубы пара, Раш шипит, когда Янг промывает ему длинную царапину между лопаток, ворчит, и неожиданно смеется в ответ на легкий шлепок по голой мокрой заднице.   
Постепенно сны снились реже, а на душе становилось легче. Так прошел год. 

За прошедший год Бей очень вырос. Из мальчика он превратился в подростка - худого, нескладного, упрямого, и такого сильного характером, что Румпельштильцхен не мог налюбоватся им - несмотря на то, что споры с Беем рождали в его душе безумную черную ярость.   
\- Папа, хватит! Оставь эту книгу! Думаешь, я не знаю, зачем ты ее пишешь - ты хочешь вернуть Эверетта, но так нельзя! Это проклятие!  
\- Это проклятие вернет его мне!  
\- Магией!  
\- Да!  
\- Эта магия убивает тебя,- тихо и по-взрослому серьезно сказал Бей. - Ты дал мне слово, отец. Если я найду способ избавить тебя от нее - ты согласишься. Сдержи его.  
Мальчик разжал кулак и показал Румпельштильцхену лежащий на ладони волшебный боб.   
\- Откуда это у тебя?!!

Просить Голубую Фею, теперь, когда он был великим темным магом, было унизительно. Но Румпельштильцхен стиснул пальцы вокруг жетона с именем Янга, так сильно, что края впились в ладонь и низко поклонился.  
\- Что тебе нужно от меня, Румпельштильцхен?  
\- Вы дали моему сыну волшебный боб, пообещав, что он попадет с мир без магии. Некотоое время назад человек из такого мира попал к нам. Я... Есть ли возможность что мир без магии и будет его миром?  
\- Я знаю о ком ты говоришь, Румпельшиильцхен,- ее голос был полон притворного сожаления.- Но это невозможно. Пойми, ваше... Обоюдное желание было ложным и больным, оно не имеет ничего общего со светлыми чувствами, с истинной любовью. А ведь только истинная любовь всегда побеждает.  
Румпельштильцхен встретился с феей взглядом и почувствовал, как у него в груди закручивается темная ярость.   
Домой он шел медленно, как будто снова был хромым. На окраине деревни Румпельштильцхен встретил ведьму - она срезала цветущую при луне матиолу. Ведьма проводила Румпельштильцхена внимательным взглядом и тихо сказала:  
\- Вам обоим не мешало бы помнить одно: любовь всегда побеждает.  
\- Что?.. - он обернулся к ведьме, растерянный внезапно вспыхнувшей надеждой. Она повторила, глядя ему в глаза:  
\- Истинная любовь всегда побеждает. 

***

Янг беседовал с Броуди: инженер предлагал построить подобие примитивного генератора на реке. Наличие электричества здорово облегчило бы жизнь, но постройка требовала много сил и ресурсов. Они обсуждали наскоро начерченный на песке план, когда Скотт подбежал к нему. Лейтенант странно улыбался.   
\- Полковник, подойдите на центральную площадь, это срочно!  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Подойдите,- повторил Скотт, улыбаясь.- Вы не пожалеете!  
На центральной площади - полянке вокруг которой строили первые дома - собралась толпа. Хлоя, ТиДжей, Ванесса, Илай обступили кого-то и говорили наперебой. Янг услышал голос Камиллы:  
\- Тише, не дергайте его все разом!   
И фырканье Грира. А потом ТиДжей заметила его и отступила в сторону и Янг увидел...   
Румпельштильцхен нетвердо стоял, опираясь на плечо Бея. Он выглядел как обычно - никакой золотой кожи, глаза темные напуганные и упрямые.   
Янг замер, не смея поверить, что это не сон. Румпельштильцхен отпустил Бея и шагнул к нему, пошатнулся когда хромая нога не выдержала веса. Янг подхватил его, и Румпельштильцхен уткнулся головой ему в плечо, молча, только рвано дышал и вцепился ему в плечи до боли. У Янга по щекам текли слезы, но он этого даже не замечал.   
... Они просто лежали рядом, обнявшись. Румпельштильцхен уткнулся лицом ему в шею и обнимал Янга, крепко, до боли. Бей убежал рассматривать деревню и знакомится с жителями, а они просто лежали рядом. Молча.   
Румпельштильцхен рассказал, что с ними произошло через некоторое время. И робко спросил о Раше. Полковник коротко ответил " Он умер" и больше этот вопрос не поднимался.   
Румпельштильцхен и Бей на удивление быстро прижились в деревне. Их опыт и знания средневекового мира были незаменимы здесь. Румпи, конечно, поначалу сторонился людей, но примерно через месяц Янг, вернувшись домой, застал его беседующим с Камиллой. Так деревня обзавелась, благодаря Румпельштильцхену и Броуди, прялкой, ткацким станком и самодельными иглами для шитья, Камилла - новым платьем. А Румпельштильцхен неожиданно обнаружил, что с ним радостно здороваются, стоит появился на улице. Особенно девушки.   
Бей оказался прирожденным охотником, а вскоре они с Гниром смогли приручить первых животных: что-то вроде крупных кошек с полосатыми мордами. С ними охота пошла еще лучще и отпала необходимость держать ночами дозорных.   
Годовщину их высадки на планету Янг решил , нужно отмечать. Остальные скептично отнеслись к идее, но полковник настоял на своем. Здесь их дом теперь. Пора заканчивать траур.   
На центральной площади горел костер, все сиели вокруг, кто на стульях, кто на бревнах, кто просто на земле. Музыки не было, но несколько человек на другой стороне костра пели хором " Зеленые рукава" и под это подобие музыки Хлоя и Скотт пытались танцевать. Янг сидел на земле, опираясь спиной о ноги Румпельштильцхена и слушал как тот беседует с Беем, Гриром и Ванессой - троица наперебой рассказывала ему о последней охоте. Янг уже был наслышан о случившемся причем в гораздо более интересных подробностях - в частности о том, что " царапину" на спине у Белфайера на самом деле пришлось зашивать. Он не вмешивался в разговор, просто смотрел в огонь. Румпельштицхен иногда мягко ерошил ему волосы - он уже перестал стеснятся проявлять чувства на людях. Завтра, думал Янг, начнется новый год жизни на планете. В их новом доме.   
Он никогда не смог бы представить себе, что именно таким будет его дом, и что здесь он будет счастлив. 

2000 лет спустя. 

Янг проснулся от того, что кто-то бесцеремонно влез под одеяло и обнял его замерзшими руками.   
\- Который час?..- недовольно пробурчал он, перехватывая руки Раша, заставил его прижать замерзшие пальцы к своей шее - так быстрее согреется.   
\- Половина 4го.   
\- Мы договаривались, что ты придешь в 12ть, нет?   
\- Я был занят.   
Раш повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Щетина царапала Янгу плечо, но он промолчал. Ноги у Раша тоже были ледяные.   
\- Запру мостик,- пригрозил Янг в шутку.  
\- Попробуй, полковник,- Ник широко зевнул.   
\- Спи давай,- пробурчал Янг, но Раш не купился на нарочито ворчливый тон, обнял его и прижался ближе, счастливо вздохнул, когда Янг обнял его в ответ.   
\- Завтра,- сонно пообещал Раш и поцеловал его куда-то в плечо. - Завтра не буду работать допоздна, идет?  
\- Спи уж, Ник.


End file.
